Le cirque, son clown et
by DrWeaver
Summary: AU (Alternative Universe). Tous les personnages font partis d'une troupe ambulante circassienne. Castle en clown, Beckett en trapéziste (sans compter les autres qui ont aussi un rôle à jouer). Kate est fraîchement arrivée, Rick tombe sous le charme. Qu'est-ce que la vie va leur offrir ?
1. Prologue

_**Bonsoir à tous. Me revoici avec une fic' sur le thème du cirque. J'espère que ca vous plaira. So enjoy**_

_**P.S. : je précise, de nouveau, ici que c'est AU (Alternative Universe). Il se peut que ce soit légèrement OOC,**_

**Titre : Le cirque, son clown et … **

**Prologue**

- Xander ! Xander ! Xander ! Xander !

Il était là, derrière le rideau, entendant son nom scandé par tant d'enfants.

- Allez, courage, Richard, _lui lança un de ses compères_.

Il sourit face à cette phrase. Du courage ? Pas besoin, il était aimé de tous. Parmi tous ses acolytes, il était le seul à pouvoir faire passer tant d'émotions en peu de temps : du rire, des pleurs, de l'étonnement, de l'émerveillement, du stress. Car oui, en plus d'être celui qui faisait rire tout le monde, il était celui qui présentait le reste de la troupe. En plus de son rôle clownesque, il était le présentateur phare de chaque soirée. Il aimait faire rêver les gens avant que les numéros ne commencent. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ça que l'on lui avait proposé le rôle de présentateur à la démission de « Mister Cominaci » : il était tellement doué avec les mots qu'il lui était facile de présenter chaque pirouette proposée.

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Une tête rousse vient percuter sa jambe, l'entourant de ses petits bras.

- Pumpkin, tu ne devrais pas être là, tu sais ? Ta grand-mère va encore te chercher partout, _dit-il d'un ton doux, mais dur à la fois_.

Il n'aimait pas que sa fille se balade partout, sans surveillance.

- Mais, papa …

- Hmm, pumpkin, _radoucit-il_.

Elle leva les yeux, faisant, l'air de rien, avec son regard de chat botté.

- Bon, d'accord, _souffla-t-il_.

Elle sourit, prête à bondir dans les bras de son père.

- Mais tu ne t'éloigne pas trop, c'est d'accord ?

Elle hocha de la tête, positivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Roulement de tambour. 20 heures. Il est l'heure. Habillé de son costume de foire et maquillé avec un pot de peinture, il entra sur la piste, frappant les mains l'une contre l'autre, un sourire béa, tel un singe automate à qui on aurait remonter la clé. Les enfants riaient à cœur joie, face à lui.

- Bonsoir Cape Coral, _cria-t-il, joyeusement_.

C'était la première étape d'un parcours long d'une trentaine de villes, étalé sur six mois. De Mai à Octobre. Une ville par week-end environ. De quoi être éreinté et heureux en même temps. Éreinté par la charge de travail mais aussi heureux du plaisir transmis à tous ses gens venus les voir.

- Bienvenue dans le monde magique du cirque Castelien. Ce soir, nous allons vous présenter un spectacle de haute qualité.

Les lumières éteintes, seul un projecteur était figé sur le présentateur-clown. Micro en main, il expliqua que la soirée transportera l'assemblée vers un monde magique, truffé de numéros plus spéciaux les uns que les autres. Businessman d'un côté et clown de l'autre, Richard Castle, plus communément appelé Xander, prenait, dans son discours, à parti toute la salle.

- Que le spectacle commence, _cria-t-il, dans le micro_.

Noir.

A peine se retrouvait-il derrière le rideau que Martha, sa mère et « comptable » de la troupe arriva, aux côtés d'une jeune femme, d'à peine 20 ans.

- Richard !

- Mère, que fais-tu ici ?

Il regarda à droite, à gauche.

- Où est Alexis ? _Dit-il, en levant un sourcil_.

- Avec Jenny. Elle lui lit une histoire. Une des tiennes, d'ailleurs.

Cela le fit sourire. Ce qu'elle osait appelé « histoire » était plutôt des gribouillis de jeune homme, sans grande ambition. Le genre d'histoire qui ne sortirait pas du cercle - très fermé - de la troupe.

- Je te présente Kate. C'est la nouvelle trapéziste de la troupe.

- Enchanté, _lui lança-t-il, en lui tendant la main_.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et restèrent quelques secondes sans sourciller. Quand elle lui saisit la main, une sensation forte parcourra le corps de Rick. Quant à elle, son cœur s'accéléra, battant ainsi la chamade. Nul se sut dire ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais une alchimie venait de se créer, sans que quiconque n'ait pu l'empêcher.

« Moi aussi » fut les seuls mots qu'elle put dire. Yeux et mains toujours accrochés, les secondes défilèrent. Martha sourit face à la situation. Ce n'était que leur première rencontre mais connaissant son fils, ces deux-là allaient sûrement nous concocter quelques moments plus compliqués les uns que les autres.


	2. Chapter 1

_Voilà la suite, qui je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews. Ca motive pour la suite ^^ So enjoy,_

**Chapitre 1**

Le premier numéro vient de finir. Tout se bouscule, ça court partout et dans tous les sens. Eux, ils restent figés, les yeux dans les yeux. Pour eux, le temps semble s'être arrêter.

- Richard !

Une voix l'interpelle mais il ne peut quitter ses yeux d'elle. Hypnotisé, il l'est.

- Richard, c'est à toi !

- Hein ? … Oui, ok, _répondit-il, en lâchant sa main_.

Il est comme déçu d'être interrompu dans ce moment. Il aurait voulu profiter plus longtemps. Profiter de ses yeux verts, de ses traits de jeune adulte, lui révélant au passage que la vie n'a pas dû être très sympa avec elle. Il avait lu en elle, tel un livre ouvert à la bibliothèque du coin.

Il regarda sa mère, lui sourit puis partit en direction de la scène.

Elle, elle ne dit mot, ses yeux le fixant toujours. Elle le regarde de derrière le rideau. Elle se souvient de ses yeux bleus océans, lui donnant envie de s'y perdre tout le temps. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ce contact lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Peut-être est-ce lui le déclic vers sa guérison ? Celui qui lui permettrait de sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais à 20 ans, comment peut-on savoir ce qui est bien pour nous ? Que savons-nous de l'amour à cet âge-là ? A 20 ans, la vie ne fait que commencer. On profite, on s'amuse, on va à droite et à gauche. Elle, elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle aurait pu mais le destin lui a fait changer de route, l'enfonçant vers les profondeurs des abîmes. Serait-il la lumière qui la sauverait ?

- Venez, je vais vous présenter au reste de la troupe, _commença Martha_.

La trapéziste hocha la tête, machinalement, puis suivit celle que tout le monde appelait « Madame ». Elle avait entendu ce substantif de la part de certains techniciens. Peut-être devrait-elle l'appeler comme ça ?

- Nous avons quelques règles par ici, somme toute, pas très excessives mais qu'il faut quand même respecter, _continua la « comptable »_.

Elle énuméra ces fameuses règles, gesticulant ses bras un peu partout sur son passage. Puis, sans crier gare, elle expliqua toute l'histoire de leur famille et le lien qui les unissait eux et le cirque. Histoire qui pourrait s'écouter autour d'un bon feu, un soir d'hiver. Non pas le premier jour de travail.

- Nous y sommes, _dit-elle, en s'arrêtant net_.

C'était un petit chapiteau, sans grande fortune mais assez pour abriter les quelques personnes venues se ressourcer.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Le numéro que vous allez voir est éblouissant, de part son originalité et surtout pour sa complexité. Le Guillaume Tell des temps modernes. Je tiens à préciser que ce genre de numéro n'est pas à faire chez soi car c'est un numéro dangereux. Alors, les enfants, surtout ne le faites pas, vous risqueriez de faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Je vous présente Icesposito, le lanceur de couteau et son assistante, Lanie.

Les deux acolytes entrèrent sur scène, tout sourire, saluant la foule.

- A vous les amis ! _Continua-t-il, grand sourire_.

Il quitta la scène, laissant le soin à ses amis de faire le show.

Javier Esposito, surnommé Icesposito, présenta quelques lames à la foule, tout en les inspectant de près. Méticuleux jusqu'au bout des ongles, comme dirait l'autre. Lanie, quant à elle, fit le tour de l'installation, constata que tout allait bien et s'installa contre la roue en bois, s'attacha les chevilles. Puis, vint le tour de ses poignets. Elle tire. Tout va pour le mieux. Le show peut commencer.

Premier lancer.

En haut à droite. Entre la tête et le bras de la jeune femme.

Second lancer.

Au milieu à gauche. A côté de la hanche. Ca se rapproche. La tension monte.

Troisième lancer.

Entre les jambes. Le couteau frôle la peau.

La foule applaudit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Icesposito corse le numéro … Il se retourne.

Premier lancer, dos tourné.

Près du pied gauche de la jeune femme.

Second lancer.

La main y a échappé belle. Le couteau s'est planté, près du pouce.

Troisième lancer.

…

Il retire son bandeau, détacha son assistante et ils saluèrent la salle. Ils quittèrent la scène, laissant

Et le coup du spectacle. Les yeux bandés. La foule retient son souffle.

Roulement de tambour.

Il lance.

Le couteau atterrit juste au-dessus de la tête de la jeune assistante, Lanie. ainsi les techniciens retirer le décor. Les applaudissements fusent. On siffle, on acclame. C'est la joie dans le chapiteau.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elles étaient là, assises, devant un verre d'eau. Silence autour de la table. On sent de la gêne du côté de la plus jeune des deux. On la voit hésiter, ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer. Un combat intérieur doit s'être déclaré, depuis quelques minutes. Impossible pour elle de sortir un mot. Elle regarde l'intérieur de son verre, comme si quelque chose était fixé dedans. En vain.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça, _dit-il en s'étirant_.

- Tu as été parfait.

- Non, c'est toi qui as été parfaite, chica, _répliqua-t-il, souriant_.

- Charmeur va, _dit-elle, en lui faisant de l'épaule_.

- Tss, rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

Ils se servirent un verre, puis se rapprochèrent de la table.

- Javier, Lanie, je vous présente Kate …

- La nouvelle trapéziste. Contente de te rencontrer, _coupa la jeune métisse._ Lanie Parish, _continua-t-elle, en lui tendant la main_. Je suis son assistante, _finit-elle en regardant l'hispanique_.

- Kate … Kate Beckett, _dit-elle, timidement en lui serrant la main_.

- Moi, c'est Javier Esposito mais on m'appelle Icesposito. Je suis le lanceur de couteau de la troupe.

Quelques secondes passèrent. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Ah ! Kévin est entré sur scène.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Le rire des gens.

Toutes le regardèrent.

- Les gens rient différemment quand Kévin est sur scène.

Étonnement. Incompréhension.

- Me demandez pas pourquoi mais je le sais, c'est tout, _continua l'hispanique_.

- Ce que je sais, moi, c'est que Rick déteint sur toi, _répondit la métisse_. Plus ca va, plus tu formules des idées aussi farfelues que lui.

Il fit une mine de boudeur. Moue, bras croisés, il détourna les yeux vers un autre point. Les filles éclatèrent de rire. A l'exception de Kate. Ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait, cette dernière les regardait, gênée.

- Richard peut être un petit garçon de 5 ans, quand il s'y met, _reprit Martha, à l'intention de la jeune trapéziste_. Et en ce moment, il l'est plus que de raison. C'est la période qui fait ça. Les premiers spectacles de l'année, être sur les routes. Ça l'enchante.

- Pas vous ? _Demanda-t-elle, timidement_.

- Si, bien sûr. Disons que pour ma part, j'ai fait mon temps. Je reste là, pour profiter des « à-côtés ».

Des rires d'enfants, des pas rapides.

- Alexis Castle, il ne faut pas courir ici. Tu pourras blesser quelqu'un ou pire TE blesser, _dit une jeune femme_.

- Mais Jenny, je fais attention. Je suis grande maintenant.

La jeune femme, blonde, soupira. La petite fille se faufila et atterrit dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

- Jenny a raison, _dit Lanie_. Tu pourrais te faire mal. Il suffit d'un rien pour se blesser, tu sais.

La petite baissa la tête. Elle n'aimait pas se faire gronder. Elle préférait s'amuser avec tout le monde. C'était tellement plus marrant.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Alors, verdict ?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Voici donc le chapitre 2 mais avant tout de choses merci pour vos rewiews ^^_

_Saluki8 : merci. Pour le numéro d'Espo, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Contente qu'il t'ait plu ^_

_Pandora60 : pour voir Kate en action, va falloir encore attendre un peu mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu ^^_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : merci. Du Caskett ? Il y en aura … ou pas ^^_

_Guest : la voilà ^^_

_the Anonymous : merci pour toutes ces idées. Mais tu sais, si les AU ne t'intéressent pas, ce n'est pas la peine de les lire. Il y a tellement d'autres histoires qui pourraient t'intéresser sans que cela ne soit AU. Par contre, ca ne m'empêchera pas de continuer ^^ Sur ce, à la prochaine._

_Donc voilà le second chapitre. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 2**

Le premier spectacle était enfin fini. Le premier éclatement de joie se fit entendre. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé. Le cirque était son monde, sa raison de vivre. Bien sûr, il avait sa famille, ses amis mais le spectacle, c'était ce qui lui avait permis d'être ce qu'il était maintenant, ce qui lui avait permis de s'épanouir. Il pouvait remercier sa mère. Ça oui, il pouvait et il le faisait aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait – et autant que sa mère lui autorisait -. Il était heureux de vivre ainsi. Pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait sa place. A ses yeux, elle valait de l'or. Le cirque était son eldorado.

Tous, assis autour d'une table, ils l'avaient entendu. C'était comme ça que la saison commençait. Toujours par un cri de joie de sa part. Pour se donner du courage, de la persévérance. Cela les fit rire parce qu'il était resté ce garçon de 5 ans qui avait vu, pour la première fois de sa vie, un spectacle de cirque. Ce jour-là, il avait dit à sa mère « C'est ça que je veux faire plus tard ». Elle avait ri mais 20 plus tard, il l'avait fait. Il avait formé sa propre troupe. Lui gérant les lieux de passage et l'ordre chronologique des numéros, sans compter la présentation du spectacle, sa mère gérant tout le reste (personnel, compta, etc...). Tous deux complémentaires. Tous deux se complétant parfaitement. Mère et fils ensemble, main dans la main, tournés vers la même direction : donner de la joie, du bonheur aux gens.

Il avait appris à rire de tout, et surtout de lui-même. C'était la première règle des arts clownesques : l'auto-dérision. Aimer faire rire les gens par ses pitreries, quitte à être ridicule jusqu'au bout. Un dicton dit : « Le ridicule ne tue pas ». Une phrase pleine de bon sens et tellement vrai pour lui. Et puis, voir les gens rire le comblait de bonheur. Chouchouter ses « clients ». Toujours. Peu importe ce que la vie peut nous apporter, il faut toujours donner aux autres le sourire car les aléas de la vie sont le fardeau de tous. Mais le sourire (et surtout le rire) permet d'atténuer la dureté de la vie. Il connaissait ce sentiment. N'ayant pas connu son père, il avait grandi sans lui. Lui et sa mère avaient donc dû faire face à la vie tous les deux, seuls. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait eu envie de faire ce métier. Remplir le vide laissé par cet inconnu, cet homme, son géniteur. Pas besoin de l'appeler « père » car il n'en était pas un. Un père n'abandonne pas sa famille. Un père est présent à chaque instant. Etait-il là quand Rick, 5 ans, avait eu sa première chute de vélo ? Non. Etait-il là quand Rick présentait sa première pièce de théâtre avec son école ? Encore non. Je vous le demande donc : Quand était-il là ? La réponse est simple et sans appel : JAMAIS. Le destin a voulu le faire grandir trop vite. Il a joué de malchance mais la roue n'était-elle pas en train de tourner en sa faveur ?

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient tous là, assis autour de la table, discutant de choses et d'autres. Quelques éclats de rire se firent entendre. Kate était perdue, dans son coin. Laissée un peu de côté, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, gênée d'être ici, parmi eux. Habituée au cirque familial, elle l'avait quitter pour des raisons d'ordre personnel. Quelque chose de dur, de douloureux, s'était produit. Quelque chose dont elle aurait voulu se passer et dont elle ne peut plus se séparer. Quelque chose dont elle s'était éloignée car l'air était devenu pesant, lourd. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre dans de telles circonstances. Et quand elle a entendu parler de cette troupe, plantée en face d'elle, elle ne réfléchit pas et sauta sur l'occasion.

- Dis, c'est quoi ton prénom ? _demanda une petite tête rousse_.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et regarda la petite.

- Kate, _répondit-elle, en esquissant un léger sourire de façade_.

- Moi, c'est Alexis.

Alors, c'était elle sa fille. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans, à tout casser. Elle semblait déjà être quelqu'un de malicieux, d'indépendant et plus mature que tous les autres enfants de son âge.

- J'ai 6 ans. Et toi ?

Bingo. Elle avait raison.

- Alexis, n'importune pas Kate, _dit son père, en arrivant derrière elle_. Désolée, cette petite n'a pas sa langue sans sa poche et aime faire ce qu'elle veut. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, on ne vous en voudra pas.

- Y a pas de soucis.

La jeune trapéziste regarda la petite, qui venait de se mettre à bouder. Cela la fit sourire.

- J'ai 20 ans, _lui répliqua-t-elle, en ébouriffant sa tête_.

Alexis releva la tête, avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants. Décidément, cette petite savait y faire.

- Tu devrais manger quelque chose ! _Dit Rick_. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais rien avalé depuis que tu es arrivée.

- Non merci, ca va aller.

- Tu sais, papa dit toujours qu'il faut se forcer à manger au sinon on est malade. Allez viens, _dit Alexis, en lui tendant la main_.

- Je crois que ma fille t'aime déjà, _dit-il, avec un grand sourire_.

« Et il n'y a pas qu'elle » pensa-t-il.

- D'accord, _fit-elle, résignée_.

Elle suivit donc la petite, qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout et de rien. Castle les suivait de près, s'assurant que la jeune femme mange ce qu'il fallait. Il avait remarqué son air triste, désemparé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mais il avait mal pour elle. A cet instant précis, il se promit de lui rendre la vie un peu plus belle qu'elle ne l'était actuellement.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'était plus que tous les trois. La petite dessinait tranquillement, au bout de la table, s'appliquant à ne pas dépasser les traits du dessin. Quant à elle, elle faisait aller machinalement sa fourchette dans son assiette, sans vraiment y prêter attention. Son ventre criait famine mais elle n'en était pas capable. Incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, ses quelques passages à l'hôpital devraient lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Lui, il la regardait faire.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, _dit-il presque tout bas_.

- Pourquoi être désolé ?

Tête baissé, il se sentit gêné. Pour la première fois, il était gêné devant une femme.

- Pour le tutoiement. Je n'aurai pas dû.

Elle sourit.

- Je crois que je m'en remettrai, _répliqua-t-elle_.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle posa sa main sur celle de Rick. Une décharge se fit sentir des deux côtés.

- On peut peut-être continuer à se tutoyer, non ? _Dit-elle, d'un air compatissant_. Étant donné que nous allons travailler ensemble, ça serait plus facile.

Ses yeux trouvèrent enfin ceux du businessman. Un bleu océan à perte de vue. Ils restent figés ainsi pendant des dizaines de secondes. On pourrait même compter en minutes.

- Si tu me promets de manger, _répondit-il, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens_.

Elle baisse les yeux. Il pointe du doigt son assiette. Manger ? Juste ça. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu lui demander tellement d'autres choses mais il lui demande juste de « manger ».

- D'accord, _souffla-t-elle_.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne. Elle sentit le froid passer dans sa colonne vertébrale. Le contact de leurs mains lui manquerait-elle déjà ? Peut-être. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, elle était inlassablement attirée par cet homme si mystérieux.

Elle reprit la fourchette et se mit tout doucement à manger, laissant ainsi son estomac le temps de se réadapter à ingurgiter autant de nourriture. Lui, il la regarda faire, se sentant intérieurement soulagé. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques heures seulement mais il avait déjà remarqué que la vie n'avait pas été du côté de la jeune femme. Douleur, tristesse se lisaient sur son visage. Il se sentait le devoir de l'aider à surmonter tout ça, quoi qu'elle ait vécu.


	4. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de nos chers amis. Chapitre un peu court, je l'avoue mais c'est plus un chapitre de transition qu'un vrai chapitre._

_Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews_

_**Castle-BB156-Bones** : disons que dans cette fic', elle est dans une phase pas très joyeuse (tu dois savoir de quoi je parle ^^) mais Castle est maintenant là. On verra ce qu'il peut faire ^^ _

_**Saluki8** :merci beaucoup. J'essaye au mieux de décrire et si j'ai pu te toucher, je ne peux qu'être en retour touchée de voir que c'est réussi ^^_

_**AmaryllisTle** :on va faire en sorte de ne pas tomber dans de trop gros clichés. En tout cas, tes idées sont super. Il se peut même que je t'en pique une ou deux ^^_

_**Fifouil : **merci_

_**seve2904 : **des chapitres courts ? c'est un peu ma spécialité (désolée mais celui-ci ne déroge pas à la règle XD)_

_**Pandora60 : **oui c'est bien notre Castle de s'inquiéter pour elle. Cela risque de s'amplifier au fil du temps … ou pas ^^_

_**SoCalzona : **ben, voilà la suite ^^_

_Voici donc ce fameux troisième chapitre. So enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 3**

Fin du premier acte. Au revoir Cape Coral. Bonjour Tampa.

Tampa …

Et son aquarium. Superficie de 2 300 m², 4 300 espèces de plantes et d'animaux. Joyau de la région, cet endroit est apprécié du public. Certains y passeraient leur vie. Demandez aux enfants ce qu'ils préfèrent ici et ils pourraient vous faire un speech d'au moins de 2 heures. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux qui aiment cet endroit.

- Castle, arrête de gigoter partout, tu me donnes le tournis, _dit la métisse, en soupirant_.

- Chica, tu le connais. Impossible de le retenir dès qu'on entre dans cet endroit, _répliqua l'hispanique, riant en voyant son ami faire son gamin_.

Le présentateur ne tenait plus en place, tellement heureux de revenir dans les locaux, qui l'avaient émerveillés, il y a de ça quelques décennies déjà.

- Vous venez souvent ici ? _Demanda Kate, timidement_.

- Une fois tous les deux environ, _répondit Martha_. Richard essaye de fixer un rendez-vous professionnel ici, comme il peut. Ça nous est déjà arrivé de ne pas venir ici pendant plusieurs années.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Ça le chagrine s'il ne peut pas venir. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais il est attaché à cette ville.

- Ahhh ! _poussa-t-il, au loin_. Que c'est bon d'être de retour ici, _continua-t-il, avec un grand sourire_. Bon, alors vous venez la faire cette visite ? _reprit-il, en regardant ses amis_.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête, souriant de le voir, tel un garçon de 5 ans, bavant devant une vitrine de magasin de jouet.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était là, à scruter chaque parcelle de l'aquarium. Et même s'il connaissait l'endroit par cœur, cela ne l'empêchait d'être émerveillé à chaque passage ici. Pourtant, pas de changement entre les visites mais ayant une grande âme d'enfant (plus que de raison d'ailleurs), un rien lui tirait un sourire béa sur son visage. Et puis, c'était un moment qu'il aimait partagé avec sa fille, parce qu'au travail, il n'en avait pas autant le temps qu'il le souhaitait.

- Papa ! C'est quoi ça, comme poisson ?

- C'est un Oscar. Alors, selon l'écriteau, il viendrait d'Amérique du Sud … vivant principalement dans les eaux à faible courant, au milieu des branches et des troncs d'arbres tombés.

- Et celui-là ?

- Alors lui, c'est un Tilapia. Eux viennent d'Afrique, du Proche ou du Moyen-Orient. Ces poissons d'eau douce sont des sortes de carpes exotiques, abondamment élevées et consommées dans le monde.

- Beurk, sont pas beaux en tout cas.

Il se mit à rire, ainsi que tous les autres adultes.

Ils continuèrent leur visite, enchaînant les différents espaces. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins attentifs aux aquariums et à leurs habitants. Certains, comme Lanie et Javier - sans vouloir citer de noms -, passaient plus de temps à se bécoter qu'à faire la visite. De jeunes amoureux profitant de la vie telle qu'on leur offrait : un boulot, des amis considérés comme faisant partie de la famille et le plaisir de voyager.

Quoi demander de mieux ? … Rien.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle était là, encore seule dans son coin. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude, elle faisait partie intégrante de la troupe. C'était quasiment la star, celle que l'on mettait au devant de la scène. Mais ça, c'était avant. Quand elle faisait partie de l'ancienne troupe, celle où elle a débutée. Elle aurait voulu ne pas partir. Parce que c'était fuir ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était être considéré comme lâche. C'était _se_ considérer comme tel.

Mais elle n'a pas pu faire face à tous ses regards. Ceux qui se veulent compatissants, pleins d'espoir et d'optimisme. Qui vous disent que tout ira bien, qu'il faut laisser le temps faire les choses. A quoi bon, quand on perd quelqu'un de cher à nos yeux ? Tout notre monde s'écroule, tel un château de cartes. Plus personne sur qui s'appuyer, plus personne pour nous épauler. A quoi bon revenir à la surface quand la personne qui comptait le plus à nos yeux n'est plus ?

- Kate ? Ca va ?

Une voix. Féminine de surcroît. Une qu'elle ne connaît pas encore très bien. Elle se retourne et vit la jeune métisse, la regarder.

- Ca va ?

Elle lui sourit, timidement. Que dire ? La vérité ou mentir ? Mentir ou la vérité ? Peu importe.

- Ca va, merci, _répondit-elle, avec un léger sourire_.

Elle espérait que cela passe, comme toutes les autres fois. Cependant, le regard de Lanie lui fit comprendre que cette dernière ne lâcherait pas.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Hum, désolée, un coup de fatigue, rien de plus, _tenta-t-elle_.

Rien ne fit, la métisse la regarda de plus belle.

- Tu sais, quoi que tu aies, tu peux m'en parler. Ici, on est une famille et on ne laisse personne de côté … Alors je sais que tu es nouvelle et que c'est pas facile de s'intégrer mais je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider à t'immiscer ici. Il suffit de le demander, ok ?

La jeune trapéziste hocha de la tête.

- Merci, _souffla-t-elle_.

Un sentiment de joie et de soulagement l'inonda. Impossible de savoir pourquoi mais à ce moment précis de la journée, elle se sentit bien. Lanie était la première personne qui lui montrait réellement de l'intérêt (au-delà de Castle, bien sur).

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Nan, je sais pas.

- Kévin, fonce. Demande-lui. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais.

- Javier a raison, faut que tu lui demandes. Ça ne te coûte rien en plus, _répliqua la métisse, se rapprochant d'eux, suivi de près par Kate_.

Le jeune apprenti se tortillait, grimaçant.

- Nan, arrêtez, il ne voudra pas.

- Kévin, _reprit l'hispanique, en le bloquant, les mains sur ses épaules_. Regarde-moi … Voilà … Tu me vois ? … Demande-lui, ok ? Ou je te jure que tes fesses s'en souviendront. C'est compris ?

Un hochement de tête et une déglutition plus tard, il se rapprocha de la tête pensante de la troupe.


	5. Chapter 4

_Me voilà pour la suite (et oui, ca a été rapide, cette fois-ci et j'ai quand même eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, surtout le début)._

_Seve2904 : alors oui, ce n'était qu'une impression mais tes obligations pour ce chapitre ont été respectées ^^_

_leonhugo : merci pour ta review. La suite ? la voici ^^_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : pour savoir, il va falloir attendre un peu ^^_

_Saluki8 : et ce n'est pas fini, leur amitié ne fait que commencer ^^ La demande de Ryan sera un peu plus tard._

_Pandora60 : eh oui, elle commence. Elle s'intègre tout doucement, même si c'est les autres qui font le premier pas._

_Maintenant, place au chapitre 4. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 4**

- Et voilà ! _Dit le serveur, en posant les verres devant le groupe._

La visite étant finie, ils avaient fini par se poser avant de devoir repartir. Castle, en grand gamin qu'il était, parlait de la visite avec sa fille, des étoiles dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, tout le monde parlait de la visite, relatant quelques souvenirs des années précédentes. Ça riait de tous les côtés. Kate écoutait, sans prendre part à la discussion. Ce qui n'échappait pas à la métisse.

- Et toi, Kate, tu as quelques petits trucs à nous raconter ? Des souvenirs quand t'étais petite, avec tes parents ? _Demanda-t-elle, avec un air d'insouciance_.

Mais l'insouciance, chez Kate Beckett, il n'y en avait plus. Plus depuis quelques mois d'ailleurs. Et c'est sur un ton plutôt dur qu'elle répliqua :

- Non !

Le silence se fit.

- Désolée, _souffla-t-elle_. Je ne voulais pas paraître dure. C'est juste que …

Elle leva d'un coup et partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Incompréhension du reste de la troupe. Lanie voulut se lever mais Richard la retint par le bras, lui expliquant qu'il s'en occupait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle était là, assise sur le trottoir, ses bras entourant ses jambes et sa tête enfouie. On pouvait l'entendre pleurer très légèrement. A les entendre raconter leurs souvenirs, une vague de larmes lui était monté aux yeux. Parce que, elle aussi, avait des souvenirs de cette visite, de ce lieu. Des souvenirs heureux, elle en avait à perte de vue mais il lui était impossible d'en parler. Pas tant qu'elle était dans cet état. Pas tant que la page ne soit tournée.

Sa mère. Tout revenait à elle. Ce lieu, ses souvenirs, … son métier. Parce que, oui, elle avait choisi le trapèze à cause de sa mère. Relation fusionnelle entre mère et fille, elle avait choisi de la suivre dans le choix du numéro. Impossible de les séparer, elles pouvaient répéter pendant des heures sans que la fatigue ni les douleurs ne les arrêtent. Elles étaient même devenues les stars de la troupe. Mais il a fallu que ce jour arrive et gâche tout.

Elle avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux, regardant ainsi au loin le va-et-vient des voitures sur le parking. Pas beaucoup de passage en ce jour de semaine. Cependant, les quelques touristes, qui s'aventuraient ici, passaient à côté d'elle, sans s'en soucier. On dit souvent que l'être humain est égoïste et égocentrique. En voilà la preuve. Personne ne s'intéresse à l'autre sans vouloir quelque chose en retour. Triste réalité des choses. Même dans son ancienne troupe, les quelques rares personnes qui pouvait se soucier d'elle se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main. Trois … Et puis, deux en fait … Ou un. Elle ne sait plus trop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il courra après elle, se demandant où elle pouvait bien aller. Il avait compris, dès le départ, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, avant d'arriver chez eux. Quelque chose de triste, qui fait mal. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Ses yeux. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Il l'avait vu, au plus profond d'elle-même. Son âme triste, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Pas besoin d'être flic pour voir ça. Elle était si jeune et déjà la vie lui jouait un tour. Comme à lui. Bizarrement, il sentit que cette tristesse venait de la perte d'un être cher. Peut-être un parent, qui sait ? Un jour peut-être, il le saura.

Enfin sorti du bâtiment, d'un simple regard, il la vit, assise sur le trottoir, les yeux dans le vide. Elle était si belle qu'il aurait pu la regarder pendant des heures.

Un visage d'ange.

C'est tout ce qu'il pu retenir d'elle. Un visage d'ange mais bouffé par les démons qui lui tiraient les centaines de larmes, coulant sur ses frêles joues.

Il s'approche tout doucement, s'assoit et regarde au loin. Le temps passe, il ne dit mot. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil. Elle, le regarde de bas en haut, se demandant ce qu'il fait là. Elle aurait voulu rester seule mais elle ne voulait pas le chasser. Indéniablement, la présence de Rick la rassura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un vent léger s'est installé, brisant presque le silence entre eux.

- Merci, _avait-elle lâché, du fin fond de son âme_.

Il la regarda, intrigué. Le remercier de quoi ?

- De ne pas poser de question … d'être juste … là, _finit-elle par chuchoter, en haussant les épaules_.

- Always, _feint-il, d'un sourire._

Il l'avait dit comme pour sceller une promesse. Il voulait être là pour elle. Lui montrer que sa troupe était une famille à part entière. Qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en eux. Qu'ils ne la trahiraient jamais. Qu'il ne la trahirait jamais.

Il lui tendit sa main, pour sceller ce qu'ils pouvaient donc appeler « la promesse ». Elle la prit, non sans avoir hésiter quelques secondes. Il esquissa de nouveau un sourire. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, son cœur s'enflamma. Il l'avait indéniablement dans la peau. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours et ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de vraiment discuter. Mais il l'avait trouvé. Ce qu'on appelle plus communément l'âme-sœur. Elle était là, assise à côté de lui.

- Allez, viens, _dit-il, d'un coup_. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il se leva et lui tendit de nouveau la main. Elle le regarda de nouveau et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux bleus. Elle lui reprit donc la main et se leva à son tour. Ils quittèrent donc l'aquarium et son parking pour une contrée inconnue, sans savoir que le reste de la troupe les regardaient au loi, derrière la baie vitrée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivés à destination, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand. Ils étaient arrivés dans un jardin public aux couleurs boréales.

- C'est magnifique, Rick !_ Fit-elle, ébahie par tant de fleurs et de couleurs._

Elle tournait sur elle-même, regardant dans les moindres détails chaque partie de ce petit jardin.

- C'est là que je me suis marié en cachette.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Marié ? L'homme, qui se tenais à ses côtés, était marié ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Son cœur rata un battement.

-Tu es marié ? _Répliqua-t-telle, en essayant de ne pas montrer son désarroi._

-Étais_._ J'ai divorcé quelques mois après. Pour différends.

Un soulagement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça la rassurait de savoir qu'il l'était mais elle respira de nouveau normalement.

- C'était avec Méredith, la mère d'Alexis. On était jeune, on ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait. Elle est tombée enceinte et on s'est marié peut de temps après. On vivait sur un nuage.

Il fit une pause.

- Mais à la naissance de la petite, ça n'allait plus et on a divorcé.

Il regardait le petit porche, au fond du jardin, là où le mariage s'était déroulé.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? _Demanda-t-elle, timidement_.

- Je ne sais pas. Intrinsèquement, j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas. Ça peut paraître bizarre parce qu'on ne se connaît pas plus que ça. Tu es la petite nouvelle du groupe et je te raconte ma vie … Je ne sais pas.

Ses yeux étaient maintenant vides. Le regard vitreux, cerveau déconnecté, il se souvient. De ce jour de décembre, des quelques rares invités (et pas de parents en vue), du maigre buffet offert après les vœux. Pas un grand jour de mariage mais heureux qu'il était. Et puis, pouf en quelques mois, il s'est désintégré, comme neige au soleil, comme un glaçon sous l'eau chaude.

- Tu sais, je pourrai être une dangereuse psychopathe qui a voulu intégrer votre troupe pour te tuer, _dit-elle, en souriant_.

Le premier, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'aquarium. Il était content de la voir ainsi.

- Si c'était le cas, tu l'aurais sûrement déjà fait, _répondit-il, en souriant à son tour_.

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question, celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la révélation de son passé. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Attirée comme un aimant par cet homme, elle découvrait aujourd'hui une autre partie de sa vie. Elle savait déjà qu'il avait une fille. Maintenant, il était marié. Mais elle voulait en savoir plus.

- Et ta fille ne souffre pas du manque de sa mère ? _lâcha-t-elle, finalement_.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose des questions. Non pas qu'il lui doive des explications mais il avait jeté un pavé à la mer. Il se devait donc de répondre à toutes ses questions. Être le plus honnête possible. Parce qu'il se sentait le devoir de le faire. Parce qu'il sentait qu'elle ferait pareil à sa place. Parce qu'il l'aimait. L'aimer ? Oui, il avait enfin compris ce qu'était le sentiment qu'il avait pour elle … Que quelques jours qu'il la connaissait … Il l'aimait.

- Disons que c'est assez difficile à gérer par moments. Mais elle a un coup de fil par semaine environ, si ce n'est deux par chance. Et puis, si nos troupes ne sont pas loin l'une de l'autre, je l'emmène voir sa mère. Qu'elles puissent passer un après-midi ensemble et profiter un maximum. Mais comme sa troupe est très connue, elle tourne un peu plus que nous et c'est pas facile à planifier.

Il fit une pause.

- Je ne sais pas si tu connais la troupe Davidson ? Elle est trapéziste là-bas.

Au nom de la troupe, elle se figea d'un trait. C'était donc elle. A la voir (et surtout à l'entendre), elle n'avait pas d'enfant. Elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné.

- Je faisais partie de cette troupe, _dit-elle, en déglutissant_. Ma mère et moi étions dans le groupe des trapézistes, _continua-t-elle, toute pâle_.

Et là, il comprit. Il avait entendu, par les journaux – et aussi par Méredith, qui n'avait de cesse que çà à la bouche - parler de la fameuse affaire qui avait ébranlé la troupe. La mort d'une trapéziste lors d'un numéro, pendant un spectacle. Les enquêteurs avaient conclu leur enquête par « mort à cause d'un problème technique ». Elle était la fille de la victime.


	6. Chapter 5

_Marie-So'Fillion : merci beaucoup ^^_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : faut faire gaffe aux appareances … ou pas XD mais merci beaucoup ^^_

_Saluki8 : merci beaucoup pour cette review plus que constructive. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^_

_R et L always : tu es la seule personne à l'avoir remarqué ce nom de famille (ou bien que les autres n'ont pas voulu en parler dans leurs reviews ^^). Ca risque de devenir pire après par rapport à ça. Enfin, tu verras, je n'en dis pas plus. Merci en tout cas ^^_

_leonhugo : disons que Meredith a un lien assez spécial avec l'ancienne troupe de Kate et surtout avec Kate elle-même. Mais pareil, je n'en dirai pas plus ^^ Merci._

_Et voici donc la suite. J'espère toujours qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que le reste._

**Chapitre 5**

Ils étaient plantés là, depuis au moins dix minutes, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. A croire que la nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe, explosant dans leurs cœurs respectifs. Ils ne s'attendaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, à ce genre de renseignement. Peut-être trop énorme pour un début d'amitié. Peut-être avaient-ils involontairement commencé sur les chapeaux de roue. Au vu de leur rigidité et de leurs regards, cela était plus que probable. Mais on pouvait sentir l'envie de chacun d'aller vers l'autre et de s'expliquer.

On les voyait ouvrir à tour de rôle leur bouche et la refermer deux secondes après, réfléchissant à un moyen de dire les choses. Peu importe l'aisance ou la timidité de l'un ou de l'autre, ils étaient bel et bien cloué sur place. Lui, divorcé. Elle, fille orpheline de mère. Deux situations distinctes mais se ressemblant : la « perte » d'un être cher. Le genre de situations où il est impossible de faire marche arrière, quelque soit la raison.

- Elle a dû t'en parler ? Je veux dire … tu as du en entendre parler de cette … affaire, _dit-elle difficilement_.

Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Pas prête du tout. Lui, il réfléchit à la manière dont il allait répondre. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer, ce genre d'événements n'étant pas facile à gérer ni à en discuter.

- Oui, _dit-il, d'un filet de voix presque inaudible_.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il lui prit la main, faisant valser son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci. Il voudrait l'apaiser. Parce qu'il imagine très bien ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ces moments-là.

Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. Puis une seconde. Impossible de les retenir. Un flot continu de perles salées tomba. Du coin de l'œil, il le remarqua. Il se mit alors devant elle et, sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras, l'entourant de ses bras rassurants. Elle, elle l'entoura de ses maigres bras, reniflant dans le blaser de son ami. Pas besoin de mot pour décrire la tristesse et le désarroi de la trapéziste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient rentrés, sans dire un mot, main dans la main, comme deux enfants dans les rangs à l'école. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer quelques minutes après s'être installé dans ses bras. Là non plus, ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot. Drôle de rencontre pourrait-on dire. Mais peu leur importait. Ils se comprenaient. Elle lui avait demandé un peu de liberté et d'espace, le temps de se ressaisir. D'un hochement de tête, il partit, non sans un dernier regard.

Elle avait décidé de faire un tout sur la piste, là ou tout avait commencé. Là, où tout avait basculé. Quatre mois qu'elle ne s'était entraînée. Depuis ce jour tragique en fait.

Les souvenirs reviennent, les larmes coulent.

Encore.

Et puis, sans réfléchir, elle monte, s'installe sur le garde-fou.

Strip à quelques doigts, craie.

Trapèze dans les mains, elle s'élance, se balance.

Le vent dans les cheveux, les yeux fermés, elle se sent ailleurs. Les sensations reviennent, un léger sourire aussi.

Quatre mois. Elle avait perdu quatre mois.

Au point culminant, elle lâche la barre, fait une pirouette et attrape de justesse l'autre d'en face. A la force des bras, elle réussit à se mettre debout sur la barre, se retourne et d'un mouvement de bassin, elle fait avancer le trapèze.

Oui, elle vole. Son cœur bat à un rythme effréné. Même plus que l'habitude. Peut-être dû à la reprise, à la montée d'adrénaline. Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle aime être là, perché à quatre mètres de hauteur.

Parce que cet élément est toute sa vie.

Parce que cela lui rappelle sa mère.

Elle se souvient des acclamations, des sifflements de certaines personnes, et des ovations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Encore quelque figures et puis, elle arrête. Sensation de bien-être, d'apaisement. Difficile à croire en ce moment. Pas de tristesse, juste un relâchement. Elle descend, boit une gorgée d'eau et s'essuie le visage avec sa serviette. Puis, elle s'assoit sur le rebord de la scène, contemplant ainsi le chapiteau. Au loin, on l'observe. Derrière les rideaux, une silhouette s'y trouve. Un coup d'œil de temps en temps, voir ce que la jeune trapéziste fait. Puis, elle avance vers Kate.

- Tu devrais avoir ton numéro dans le spectacle, _dit-elle, calmement_.

Kate se retourne.

- Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda-t-elle, perplexe_.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander, _renchérit la métisse_.

- … J'avais besoin de me changer … les idées, _souffla-t-elle_.

- C'est à propos de Castle, c'est ça ? _Dit-elle, en s'asseyant à côté de la brunette_.

- …

- Pas de réponse, je suppose que c'est oui.

Comment avait-elle deviné ?

- Tu sais, taper dans l'œil du patron, à peine une semaine après son arrivée, c'est pas mal ! _continua-t-elle, en la bousculant légèrement_. Surtout quand on voit comment il se comporte quand tu es dans les parages … Ce mec est raide dingue de toi, _chuchota-t-elle_.

Becks la regarde avec de grands yeux.

- Je t'assure, _reprit la métisse_. Je le connais. Il est tombé sous ton charme dès les présentations.

La jeune femme rougit, face à tant de révélations.

- Je ne suis pas … certaine de ce que tu … racontes, _répondit-elle, un peu gênée._

- Si tu connaissais Castle comme je le connais, tu saurais. Et j'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que c'est réciproque, _reprit-elle, taquine_.

Elle rougit de plus belle, pensant que la métisse allait peut-être un peu trop loin dans ses divagations.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tant pis, _dit-elle en haussant les épaules_.

Plus aucun mot n'est prononcé pendant le quart d'heure qui suit. La métisse regarde en l'air, la tête en arrière, sans rien dire. Elle siffle, se met légèrement à danser. Elle chantonne. Quand à Beckett, elle reste là, sans trop quoi faire, réfléchissant à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa nouvelle amie. Aurait-elle raison ?


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Me voici enfin avec le sixième chapitre. Je ne suis pas vraiment contente de l'effet qu'il donne parce que j'essaye de ne pas trop mettre de Caskett (mais bon étant donné que je suis une Caskett addict, c'est assez difficile lol). J'aimerai pouvoir faire en sorte qu'ils prennent leur temps. Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ^^ Place aux reviews :_

_seve2904 : oui j'aime les chapitres courts ! tu commences à me connaître, hein ? lol_

_Saluki8 : Oui, du Caskett, j'en suis archi fan ^^ Voila la suite._

_Castle-BB156-Bones : On dirait pas comme ça mais Lanie a toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Elle est très observatrice ^^_

_Juste un petit mot avant de vous lâcher ce chapitre. Je comprends maintenant les « coups de gueules » de certains auteurs de fanfictions. J'avoue que seulement trois reviews pour un chapitre, ca ne fait pas beaucoup. Alors, non, je ne suis pas à la recherche du plus grand nombre de reviews (loin de moi l'idée d'en réclamer) mais juste pour dire qu'il est relativement facile de laisser un petit mot pour exprimer son ressentiment sur l'histoire. Disons que ça motive beaucoup plus quand on a des reviews. Surtout dans les moments de manque d'inspiration. Bon, j'avoue, j'ai plein d'idées pour cette fic' mais impossible pour moi de les coucher sur papier. Enfin, juste laissez un petit mot, ca vous prendra 30 secondes, voire une minute pas plus. Merci d'avance._

_Je vous laisse maintenant avec le chapitre 6._

**Chapitre 6**

- Richard ! Attends ! _Cria-t-on au loin_.

Il se retourne et vit son jeune apprenti courir vers lui. Ce dernier se stoppe, pose ses mains sur ses genoux, essayant tant bien que mal à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Je peux te parler deux minutes,_ continua-t-il, entre deux respirations_.

- Bien sûr.

Le jeune homme, toujours en train de récupérer son souffle, fit de grands signes et puis d'un coup, il respira et expira et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

- Voilà, je sais que je ne suis encore qu'apprenti, que je n'ai pas encore toutes les armes pour faire partie intégrante du spectacle mais j'aurai voulu savoir si un jour, je pourrai apprendre aussi à présenter le show, _dit-il avant de déglutir bruyamment_. Quelques numéros, hein ? Pas tout le spectacle, parce que je sais que c'est ton rôle, _continua-t-il, paniquant de plus en plus, ne sachant plus où se mettre_.

Le clown se mit à rire, face à ce spectacle. Impossible pour lui d'arrêter. La demande de son compagnon de route était tout à fait banale mais salvatrice. Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parce que, pour lui, il était évident que le jeune homme aurait un jour le droit de présenter un show. Parce qu'Honeymilk, comme il se faisait appeler, faisait parti de la troupe.

Kévin, quant à lui, le regarda, hébété. A cet instant précis, il aurait préféré être à cent milles lieux d'ici. Sur la lune, pourquoi pas ? Il était gêné. Gêné d'avoir osé proposer son idée. Mais une chose est sûre : il irait voir Javier et Lanie pour les « remercier » de l'avoir poussé à l'avoir fait. Car, maintenant, il passait pour le petit rigolo de service.

- Ryan, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette idée de ne pas faire partie intégrante de la troupe, mais sache que pour moi, tu l'es, _dit Castle, après avoir repris ses esprits et son souffle_. Dès le début d'ailleurs.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, en guise de réconfort. Mais les mots sont aussi réparateurs que le geste, pour le jeune clown. Il respira de soulagement.

- Concernant la présentation, ça semble être une bonne idée mais pour cela, il te faudra un peu plus de confiance en toi et de maîtrise du stress, _continua-t-il, en lui faisant signe de continuer la marche_. Et je pense qu'avec le temps, tu y arriveras, _finit-il, un sourire aux lèvres_.

Tout compte fait, ses acolytes avaient raison : le « boss » avait accepté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonsoir, _cria-t-il, de joie_. Bienvenue au cirque Castelien, le cirque où tout peut arriver. Où tout peut vous émerveiller.

Et voilà la deuxième représentation en route. Ils font salle comble encore une fois. Comme toujours, pourrait-on dire. Leur cirque est réputé. Peut-être pas autant que les Davidson mais ils sont en bonne posture. Peut-être parce qu'ils y mettent du cœur. Sûrement parce que c'est toute leur vie. Parce qu'il y a consacré du temps et de l'énergie, et toutes ses économies. Il est la tête pensante, le cœur de cette troupe. Ses amis, les personnes qui font marcher la machine. Cinq ans que cela fonctionnait, avec des hauts et des bas, plus ou moins conséquents.

Les numéros se suivent. Tout roule comme prévu. Les spectateurs sont heureux, ils s'expriment fortement. Lui aussi, il est heureux. Parce que donner du plaisir aux gens, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il fait passer les autres, avant son propre bonheur, quitte à se perdre et ne plus relever la tête. Mais aujourd'hui, la donne a changé. Parce qu'elle est là. Parce que son cœur s'est remis à battre et qu'il relève la tête, tout doucement. 1998, année du changement sur tous les plans, lui avait-on dit. Une médium un peu (trop?) médiocre, soutirant l'argent très facilement aux « pigeons ». Pourtant, il la croit aujourd'hui. Plus que de raison. Il n'a jamais été celui qui réfléchit avant d'agir. Il a toujours agi avec son cœur. Aujourd'hui, il la croit. Sa vie va changer.

Elle, elle le regarde orchestrer le spectacle. Son cœur bat de plus en plus la chamade, dès que ses yeux se posent sur lui. Des yeux tristes, mais avec un grain de lueur et d'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour, elle sera de nouveau heureuse. Elle veut passer à autre chose, tourner la page. Pour _elle_. Parce que c'est ce qu'_elle_ aurait voulu. Et grâce à lui, elle sent qu'elle peut y arriver. Un peu comme le RedBull, il lui donne des ailes. Image assez cocasse, pour certains, mais tellement vrai. D'ailleurs, elle le voit déjà. Elle pleure encore, quelques fois, mais cela est déjà moindre par rapport à avant son arrivée. Elle est moins triste, moins en colère aussi. Et puis, elle a souri, une ou deux fois, elle ne sait plus. Devant lui, en plus. Elle voudrait lui dire merci mais elle aurait trop peur de se trahir. Se trahir ? Oui, parce qu'elle aime. Lanie avait raison. Sans savoir pourquoi ni le connaître énormément, elle l'aime.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le spectacle est fini. La foule rentre chez elle. Les gens discutent, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il respira profondément, heureux. Tout a fonctionné comme prévu. Comme d'habitude, pourrait-on dire. Parce qu'il a le souci du détail. Parce qu'il veut que ce soit parfait. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais sous ses airs bonhomme, il est stressé, complexé. Et oui, le grand Richard Castle n'est pas l'homme que l'on croit connaître. Son côté enjoué et confiant cache tellement de choses. Cet homme meurtri, déjà par l'absence de son père, chose dont nous étions au courant depuis quelques jours, est aussi meurtri par la vie qu'il a eu. Mère aimante, oui, mais souvent absente. Pas ou peu d'amis au cours élémentaire, la suite n'est pas très glorieuse. Les seuls moments où il se sentait libre était dans l'écriture ou dans la jonglerie. Ses activités au sein d'associations circassiennes lui ont permis de se forger une carapace. « Toujours faire face, même quand on est au plus mal ». Voilà ce qu'il a retenu. Montrer aux autres que tout va bien. Chose qu'il a appliqué dès le départ. Chose dans laquelle il excelle. Il fait rire les autres pour ne pas montrer ses blessures.

Il est assis là,recroquevillé sur lui-même, à regarder les étoiles. Un beau ciel étoilé, d'ailleurs. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là, à les contempler. Un des moments qu'il aime partager avec sa fille. Encore un de leurs moments complices. Mais ce soir est différent. La petite était déjà assez fatiguée, elle s'était résolue à aller dormir. C'est une autre personne qui le rejoint. Elle s'assoit tout doucement, à ses côtés. Ses yeux contemplent le ciel, comme lui le fait depuis tout à l'heure. Aucun mot n'est prononcé pendant les quelques minutes qui suivent, ni même dans l'heure.

- Tiens, _se résigne-t-elle à dire, en lui tendant une couverture_. Tu risques d'attraper froid.

Il la regarde, avec un air neutre, puis récupère ladite couverture. Un simple « merci » presque inaudible en guise de réponse. Ni une ni deux, il se couvre. La chaleur ne se fait pas attendre. Ses mains, jusqu'ici légèrement bleutés, reprennent une couleur normale. Le printemps est plutôt frais cette année, selon certains. « Sûrement », pense-t-il. Il change de posture et adopte un style un peu plus léger. Jambes tendues, il pose une main au sol, comme pour prendre appui. Il se relâche, lentement. Son petit doigt vient même frôler celui de la jeune femme, qui tremble à ce contact. Est-ce normal qu'ils se sentent électrifiés par l'autre, à chaque fois qu'ils se voient ? Que chacun d'entre eux ressente des _papillons_ dans le ventre ?

- Je … Tu … dois avoir froid, non ? _Déclame-t-il_.

Il l'a remarqué. Un léger détail. Elle n'a ramené qu'une seule couverture.

- Euh... non … enfin, si, un peu.

On dirait des collégiens, en plein dans leurs premiers amours.

Il ouvre la couverture la déplie à fond et tend son bras, derrière la jeune femme.

- Viens, _dit-il, tout simplement_.

Elle se rapproche, un peu gênée de se retrouver aussi près de lui. Chacun un bout de la couverture dans la main, ils contemplent de nouveau le ciel. Leur deuxième main libre sur le sol, prenant ainsi appui. Les doigts se touchent, s'entremêlent. Sans se concerter ni se regarder, par cette action, ils viennent de changer leur vie. De changer leur destin. Ils se donnent une chance de construire quelque chose.

Une semaine, c'est trop court pour certains. Mais pour eux, âmes sœurs, c'est déjà trop long. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent :

Être ensemble.


	8. Chapter 7

_Voici (enfin) le chapitre 7. Merci pour vos reviews ^^_

_Pandora60 : merci beaucoup. J'espérais que ça rende bien._

_Camille : je comprends que c'est difficile, des fois. Parce qu'on aimerait faire plein de choses mais on a pas le temps, Mais merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ^^_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : vendre du rêve ? Merci, ça me touche._

_R et K Always : merci pour cette longue review (oui, deux chapitres à commenter, ca fait long lol). Concernant le « happy end », faut pas trop espérer lol_

_Saluki8 : j'essaie tant bien que mal de faire ressortir son manque paternel et donc son mal-être. Si ca t'a ému, j'en suis plus que touchée. Merci en tout cas._

_CrazySerie76 : je préfère Kate sans les doutes (ou du moins, moins que dans la série ^^). Merci ^^_

_Seve2609 : c'est bien ça ^^ Merci._

_Bonne lecture. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 7**

Amour. Relation. Engagement. Tel est le processus d'une vie amoureuse, quand tout va bien. On pourrait aussi parler de progénitures mais il est trop tôt, nous ne voulons pas effrayer nos deux tourtereaux. Ils n'en sont qu'au début de leur relation. C'est tout nouveau, léger mais exceptionnel. Pas besoin de parler, tout passe par les regards, les gestes. Des doigts qui s'entrelacent, des sourires de chaque côté. Oui, elle sourit, elle aussi. Parce qu'à force d'entendre Rick raconter des âneries, elle ne peut s'en empêcher. Et puis, le voir, même trente secondes lui donne aussi le sourire. Si c'est ça l'amour, ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'est jamais tombé amoureuse avant. Que toutes ses conquêtes ultérieures n'étaient que des faux-semblants. Ou alors, elle a trouvé le grand amour, celui avec le grand « A ». Mais comment savoir à 20 ans ? Pourtant, ils ne sont pas encore embrassés. Ils veulent profiter de cet aura protecteur au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils souhaitent que ce moment soit parfait, magique. Si les autres membres de la troupe étaient au courant, des coups de pieds auraient déjà été donnés. Depuis bien longtemps. Mais peu importe, pour nos tourtereaux, ils avancent à leur rythme.

Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, sans trop faire gaffe aux autres. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, ces derniers s'amusent à les épier, surtout Lanie, qui fait un rapport détaillé à Espo, qui, lui, en fait un à Ryan. Des vraies commères ces trois-là. Seule Martha les regarde de loin et en sourit. Parce qu'elle est heureuse que son fils enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Eh oui, parce que notre Richard est sorti avec bien des femmes aussi folles les unes que les autres. On va mettre ça sur le compte de son mal-être et de sa « carapace ». Mais pour la première fois en 10 ans environ, c'est bien la première fois qu'il rencontre quelqu'un de posé. Elle est pourtant très jeune mais elle est beaucoup plus mature que ces anciennes petites-amies. 28 ans, l'âge de raison ? Peut-être. Sûrement même. Son fils a grandi. Enfin. Ça lui fait chaud au cœur mais lui blesse en même temps. Parce qu'il construit petit à petit ce qui pourrait être une vie de famille. Et qu'elle sera en quelque sorte la cinquième roue du carrosse.

De nouveau.

Parce qu'elle l'a vécu, il y a six ans, au moment de la naissance d'Alexis, sa petite-fille. Du moins, c'est son ressenti, même si Rick lui répète le contraire. Elle s'est sentie mise de côté. Parce que, malgré ce qu'il s'est passé, ils partagent, ensemble, un lien tellement fusionnel que ça la tue à petit feu.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Castle, arrête !_ Dit-elle, en se débattant doucement_.

Il est là sur le lit, en train de la chatouiller. Elle rit fortement et lui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Dis-le.

- Non, _continue-t-elle, toujours en riant_.

- Allez, s'il te plaît, dis-le … Et je te promets que j'arrête.

- Tu n'arrives pas à me faire changer d'avis, Castle, _reprend-elle, entre deux rires._

Il la chatouille de plus belle et elle en fait de même, en riant plus fort. De grands enfants, ces deux-là. Surtout lui. Il s'arrête et la regarde, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il la trouve magnifique. Des cheveux bruns mais courts, des yeux verts scintillants mais cachant un passé récent douloureux, un nez assez fin, et un sourire ravageur.

- Quoi ? _Demande-t-elle_.

Il est là, au-dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Il ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte mais il la dévisage. Positivement bien sûr.

- Hum !

- Ca va ?

- Ca ne pourrait pas mieux aller, _répond-il, en esquissant un sourire_.

Et puis, tout doucement, il se rapproche, ses lèvres se retrouvant à quelques millimètres des lèvres de la trapéziste. Il hésite. Il a peur. De la brusquer. De faire le premier pas. Parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'aller trop vite. Ses yeux sont encrés dans les siens, lui demandant implicitement s'il continue ou pas. Il fait encore passer le bien-être de l'autre avant le sien. Cet homme ne changera pas.

Sensation de chaleur. Papillons dans le ventre. Yeux fermés. Ca y est, la barrière est tombée. Pourtant, il en est sûr, il n'a pas bougé. Serait-ce elle ? Aurait-elle franchi cette barrière ? A la sensation des mains de la jeune femme contre sa nuque, il se pourrait que oui. Sûrement, d'ailleurs. Il ré-ouvre les yeux, s'attarde sur les lèvres gonflées d'envie de sa partenaire. Il voudrait de nouveau y goûter. Juste quelques secondes.

De nouveau.

Elle sourit en le voyant ainsi car elle aussi, elle aimerait recommencer. Elle se pince la lèvre inférieure, hésite quelques secondes et recommence l'acte. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Sa température monte d'un cran. Elle a chaud. Sa langue demande timidement l'accès à _sa_ bouche. Qu'il consent volontiers. Leurs langues voltigent, tournoient. C'est doux et sensuel à la fois. Ils se découvrent petit à petit. De légers gémissements se font entendre. Le rythme s'accélère mais soudain, il s'arrête. Il sent une présence. Il ne pourrait l'expliquer mais elle est là, à les épier. Il tourne la tête et tombe nez à nez devant une petite tête rousse. Cette dernière est en colère mais aussi triste, désemparée. Elle est à deux doigts de pleurer. D'ailleurs, quelques larmes s'échappent. Et puis, elle ne peut plus les retenir.

Elle part, en courant, faisant valser la porte de la caravane dans un grand fracas.

- Alexis, _crie-t-il_.

Il se lève, non sans un dernier regard vers sa compagne. Et d'un regard silencieux, elle le laisse partir rejoindre sa fille.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il est perdu. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Qu'a-t-elle vu? Où est-elle ? Sa fille ne l'a jamais vu avec une femme parce que, depuis qu'elle est née, il l'a toujours fait passer avant tout le monde. Il a peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de grave. Elle n'a que six ans mais, même à cet âge, on est assez intelligent pour faire certaines choses somme toutes irréalistes. Et puis, Alexis est très intelligente pour son âge. Dès qu'elle a une idée en tête, difficile de la lui retirer.

- Alexis ! Alexis ! Alexis !

Il crie de plus en plus fort, réveillant ceux qui poussaient un roupillon. Il s'inquiète, cherche partout. En vain.

- Rick, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il se retourne et trouve Lanie posté devant lui.

- C'est Alexis …

Son regard est vide, transparent. C'est la première fois que sa fille lui fait ça.

- Ça, j'avais compris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Il continue de la chercher, du regard.

- Elle est venue dans la caravane. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu.

- Me dis pas qu'avec Kate, …

- Non,_ réplique-t-il, vite fait, en faisant de gros yeux_. On ne faisait que s'embrasser.

Silence.

- Et puis, elle est partie. Elle pleurait.

Silence. De nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a réagi comme ça.

Son cœur bat très vite. Il tourne, la cherche encore du regard.

- Rick ! Castle !

Elle crie. Il se retrouve en face d'elle.

- Elle ne doit pas être loin. Mais Rick, réfléchis un peu. Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?

Elle le regarde avec insistance.

- Tu l'as fait passé avant tout le monde, avant toute chose. Et là, tu es avec Kate. Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, loin de là mais tu fais rentrer quelqu'un d'autre dans votre cercle, dans votre monde. Elle doit se sentir mal et seule. Elle a peut-être peur que tu la délaisse …

- La délaisser ? Non, je ne ferai pas ça.

- Rick, c'est tout nouveau pour vous, pour elle. Et le découvrir comme ça n'a peut-être pas été la meilleure idée.

Il baisse la tête. La métisse a sûrement raison. Il faut à tout prix qu'il la retrouve pour lui expliquer qu'elle restera sa fille et que rien ne les séparera.

- Papa !

Il relève la tête et la trouve là à côté de Jenny, les yeux rougis. Il court vers elle, s'accroupit et la sert dans ses bras. Il se sent soulagé de la retrouver.

- Pardon !

- Ne me fais plus une peur pareille, d'accord ?

Elle pleure de nouveau dans ses bras, en hochant de la tête. Lui, il respire de nouveau.

- Allez viens. On va sécher ses larmes autour d'un bon chocolat chaud, ok ?

Elle esquisse un léger sourire, en essuyant ses larmes. Il se lève, la prend dans ses bras et se dirige vers le complexe, cet abri de fortune où ils passent le plus clair de leur temps.


	9. Chapter 8

_CrazySerie76 : Kate Beckett sans doutes, ca ne serait pas Kate Beckett, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Merci de suivre et de commenter._

_Camille: j'espère que la discussion sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^_

_Saluki8 : Castle qui s'inquiète ? Oui, j'ai voulu garder ça de la série parce qu'il l'a toujours eu un œil sur ont une relation assez fusionnelle et là, il ne veut pas perdre ce lien._

_Castle-BB156 : la perdre ? non, Alexis est consciente qu'il ne faut pas partir loin, surtout toute seule ^^_

_Guest : merci ^^_

_seve2904 : c'est ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'aujourd'hui, donc oui, elle fait une mini crise de jalousie. Difficile pour elle de partager son père lol_

_Pandora60 : Alexis va devoir apprendre à partager. Comment elle va gérer ça ? mystète et boule de gomme ^^ En tout cas, merci._

_Elisalef : merci de ton commentaire ^^_

_Bloups : la suite ? la voilà ^^_

_Alors, voici la suite de l'aventure. Je vous avouerai que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire parce que j'ai envie de faire ça bien et que ça dure assez longtemps pour que vous ne puissiez pas avoir un goût d'inachevé dans la gorge. J'essaie d'agrandir les chapitres comme je peux car comme certaines l'ont souligné, c'est mon talon d'Achille. Je prend mon temps, peut-être un trop à certains moments donc ne m'en voulez pas si quelques fois, les chapitres se font attendre (parce qu'il y a aussi le boulot qui prime)._

_Pour celles et ceux qui suivent mon autre fic', la suite ne devrait pas tarder. Je suis déjà dessus. Elle risque d'arriver demain voire mardi grand maximum (sans compter les quelques OS qui sont en cours d'écriture ^^). Enfin, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 8. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 8**

Chocolat chaud en main, elle se dirige vers la table tout doucement. Aimant trop ce breuvage, elle ne veut pas le renverser. Son père la suit de près, un café en main. Ils posent les tasses, s'assoient. Le tout en silence. Il ne sait pas comment aborder la chose. Pas besoin de l'annoncer, elle a déjà dû en voir assez pour comprendre. Mais comment lui dire ? Il tourne la cuillère dans son café, cherchant en même temps une idée lumineuse. Ça semble irrationnel de sa part, lui qui arrive à trouver les mots, d'un coup de maître. Il est le maître de l'oratoire et des divers moyens de communication. Mais il est là, devant sa fille et il ne dit mot.

Elle, elle sèche ses larmes comme elle peut, renifle dans sa manche et boit quelques gorgées du liquide chaud. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser. Oui, elle a vu la scène. Les deux adultes s'embrassent, les yeux fermés. Elle ne sait pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais elle a déjà des idées. Surtout une. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voit son père dans ce genre de situation. Doit-elle lui en vouloir d'en être arrivé là ? Parce que, oui, elle avait vu le rapprochement. Même à 6 ans, elle sait reconnaître certaines choses. Elle peut remercier Lanie et Javier pour ça, d'ailleurs. Ces derniers s'étant rapprochés il y a quelques mois déjà.

- Tu nous a vu, hein ? _dit-il, légèrement._

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, de peur qu'elle le rejette. La petite hoche la tête, fixant le regard de son père.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

De nouveau un hochement de tête. Il esquisse un sourire. Alexis saura toujours l'impressionner.

- Tu sais …

- Vous êtes amoureux, c'est ça ?

La question le surprend. Elle le surprend.

- Touché.

- Tu vas m'abandonner alors ?

Il se fixe, devant cette question. L'abandonner ? Comment pourrait-il ? Comment peut-elle penser à ça ?

- Alexis, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser à ça ?

- Ben maman le fait bien, quand je suis avec elle. Elle me laisse dans un coin pendant qu'elle est avec son amoureux.

Il est vrai que sa mère n'a jamais fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle. Elle a toujours pensé à elle avant les autres. Faire passer _son_ bonheur avant les autres.

- Pumpkin, loin de moi l'idée de t'abandonner. Tu es tout ce qui m'est le plus cher. Seulement … Kate fait, maintenant, aussi partie de ma vie.

Il fait une pause.

- Je sais que c'est tout nouveau, pour toi. Ça l'est aussi pour moi … Je sais que je t'ai toujours fait passer avant tout le reste. Tu étais et tu restes mon centre du monde. La personne dont je dois m'occuper parce que c'est mon devoir de père et aussi parce que je t'aime.

Elle le fixe de nouveau, les yeux brillants. Elle est à deux doigts de pleurer. L'émotion est forte, palpable.

- Et Kate est arrivée et j'en suis tombé amoureux … Dès le départ … Je sais que de l'apprendre comme ça, ce n'est pas facile pour toi et je m'en excuse. J'aurai tant voulu que tu le saches autrement.

Il semble perdu. Il ne souhaite en aucun cas la blesser. Sauf qu'il a l'impression que la blessure est déjà là. Elle pleure.

- Allez, viens là ! _finit-il, en tendant les bras_.

Elle vient se blottir contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre la poitrine de son père. Lui aussi, pleure. En silence. C'est leur moyen d'évacuer la tension.

- Je t'aime, papa !

- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce, _réplique-t-il_. Je t'aime aussi,_ continue-t-il, en soufflant_.

Ils restent comme ça, quelques minutes, sans se parler. Il la berce, en l'embrassant de temps en temps la tête. Nul ne sait ce qu'il se passe dans leurs têtes mais peu importe, ils sont là, ensemble.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle est là, assise sur le lit, se demandant quoi penser. Est-il en colère, triste ou plutôt content qu'enfin sa fille le sache ? Elle se sent mal à l'aise, parce que c'est elle l'instigatrice du baiser. Parce qu'à cause de celui-ci, elle a brisé le cocon que Castle a établi avec sa fille. Elle ne sais pas quoi faire. Son cœur se serre, son regard se perd dans le vide, elle joue nerveusement avec ses mains. Quelques larmes coulent. Elle panique. Elle sent que la situation lui échappe. Que tout part de travers. Enfin le bonheur trouvé qu'il s'en va. Très vite. Elle se lève, sort et court, loin. Quelque part où elle pourra être seule. Un endroit où elle pourra de nouveau respirer et se calmer.

Là voilà enfin arrivée à destination. Ce fameux lieu que seuls eux deux connaissent. Cet endroit où elle a commencé à le connaître. Un calme olympien, de multiples couleurs, un vent léger. Un cadre idéal pour penser à autre chose.

- Bel endroit !

Elle se retourne et se trouve nez à nez avec Esposito.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Dit-elle, d'un ton assez sec_.

Elle souhaites être seule. Ne pas être déranger. Pourquoi l'a-t-il suivi ?

- Tu es peut-être nouvelle mais tu fais partie de la famille. Et si quelqu'un de la famille part en courant comme tu l'as fait, c'est jamais bon signe. Alors, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin d'aide !_ Réplique-t-il, en haussant les épaules_.

Elle reste là, incrédule. Cette troupe est tout sauf normale. Ils s'inquiètent tous pour les autres, sont présents quand il le faut. Ils sont plus que des amis. Une famille. C'est ça qu'ils sont.

- Et qui te dit que j'aurai besoin d'aide ? J'ai peut-être juste besoin de me balader seule.

- En fuyant, larme à l'œil, c'est sûr.

Elle ouvre puis referme la bouche. Aucun mot ne sort.

- Tu sais, les nouvelles vont vite chez nous. Mais, votre histoire va s'arranger.

- Hum. Et comment tu le sais ? _Réplique-t-elle, toujours sur ce ton sec_.

- Lanie. Elle a parlé vaguement avec Castle.

Il se met à sa hauteur et regarde les alentours.

- Alexis est une fille intelligente. Elle comprend rapidement les choses. Mais elle n'a jamais partagé son père avec quelqu'un d'autre. Juste avec le boulot. Faut juste lui laisser le temps d'accepter la situation.

- Mais Rick …

- T'inquiète pas pour lui. Il va arranger tout ça. Et puis, je parie qu'il ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde.

Il la prend dans ses bras. Bizarrement, elle se laisse faire. Elle verse une larme, puis une seconde. Et ça ne cesse de couler.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle cherche ses mots.

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi sympas ?

- La famille, tout simplement. C'est ce qu'on est. On ne laisse jamais tomber quelqu'un qui fait parti de la famille.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle secoue la tête. Elle semble s'être calmée.

- Kate va devenir ma maman, c'est ça ?

La question le surprend.

- Pourquoi ? Elle le devrait ?

- Ben, si c'est ton amoureuse, tu vas te marier avec. Donc elle deviendra ma maman.

Il se met à rire. De bon cœur, d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais, pumpkin, Kate et moi, ce n'est que le début. On a largement le temps de voir venir ce genre de choses. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie d'être appelée maman si tôt.

- Pourquoi ? Elle m'aime pas ?

- C'est pas ça, ma chérie. Elle est jeune, tu sais. Elle a encore beaucoup de choses à voir avant d'en arriver là. Mais, elle t'aime beaucoup, ça se voit.

Elle sourit timidement.

- Et puis, tu as déjà une maman. Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisant ?

- Oui mais maman, elle m'aime pas.

- Ne dis pas ça, ma puce. Elle n'est peut-être pas la super maman mais elle reste quand même ta mère, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce, esquissant de nouveau un sourire. Un de ces sourires de circonstance. Ceux que l'on fait pour cacher la triste vérité. Ça lui fait mal de la voir comme ça. Ne pas apprécier sa propre mère, C'est un comble. Alors, même si Méredith n'est pas la mère de l'année, loin de là d'ailleurs, elle n'en reste pas moins une mère qui essaye de faire de son mieux. La star de la troupe Davidson est maman d'une petite fille de 6 ans.


	10. Chapter 9

_Parce que l'inspiration étant là, je ne vais pas me couper l'herbe sous le pied, hein ? Je vous avouerai que vos reviews m'aident énormément à continuer. Alors, ce soir, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages laissés ici ou sur mes autres écrits. _

_Je vais déroger un peu à la règle des reviews. Je m'en excuse par avance (fatigue + heure tardive) mais je vous promets de reprendre cette habitude dès le prochain chapitre. So, voici le chapitre 9. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 9**

La journée s'achève. La tension s'amenuise. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas été tendu après des événements de ce genre ? Quel parent n'aurait pas paniqué à l'idée de perdre son enfant ? Quel homme ou femme n'aurait pas pris peur de voir l'être aimé partir au loin ? Peut-être est-ce dû au fait de vivre ensemble 24 heures sur 24. Certes, la vie n'a jamais été un long fleuve tranquille. Certains peuvent même en témoigner par leur expérience. Alors, peut-être que vivre tous ensemble fait monter la tension plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant, ils s'apprécient. Énormément, même. Mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Une petite fille a peur d'être abandonnée, de perdre son père. Une jeune femme, quant à elle, a peur d'être aussi abandonnée par son amant, comme elle a été abandonnée par sa mère, quelques mois plus tôt. Deux expériences, deux femmes toutes deux liées par un seul homme.

Elle est là, à vagabonder dans le campement, placé à côté du chapiteau, presque démonté. Demain, ils repartent sur les routes en direction de la prochaine ville et du prochain spectacle. Elle se demande si elle a bien fait. De succomber aussi rapidement à son charme. De lui faire confiance. Bien fait d'avoir changer de troupe. Même si la discussion avec Esposito lui a remonté le moral, il n'empêche qu'elle doute. Parce que la petite a une réaction qui lui a fait froid dans le dos. L'hispanique lui a avoué que tout sera arrangé. Mais si il avait tort ? Et si Rick n'arrive pas à faire en sorte qu'elle soit accepté aux yeux d'Alexis ? Elle aura encore échoué. Pourquoi sa mère n'est plus là pour la conseiller ? Lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire.

- Hey, _dit une voix, en soufflant_.

Elle le regarde, le fixe. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'est rendue au complexe. Il est là, assis à une table, sa fille dans les bras. Elle jette un œil à la petite. Elle s'est assoupie.

- Je crois que la journée a été éprouvante, pour elle.

- J'imagine.

Leurs regards s'accrochent. Le bleu océan étincelant contre le vert émeraude vitreux.

- Viens t'asseoir,_ lâche-t-il, doucement_.

Il ne veut pas la réveiller. Elle a déjà eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. Elle, elle avance, s'assoit sans quitter son regard.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, _continue-t-il, en baissant les yeux_.

Il regarde sa fille, tout en la berçant.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Tu sais …

Il relève les yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Encore.

- Elle n'a jamais connu ça. Je l'ai toujours fait passer avant toute chose, même avant mon propre bonheur. Et puis, tu es arrivée et tu as tout chamboulé …

Ca y est, elle panique. Il veut tout arrêter maintenant. Elle souhaite que tout se passe vite, comme on retirerait un sparadrap. Rapide, non sans mal mais au moins, ça sera fait.

- Je crois qu'elle a compris ce que tu étais pour moi. Qu'elle devra me partager avec toi.

Il la regarde, en haussant un sourcil. Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Ça va vite devenir une habitude chez elle, si ça continue.

- Je croyais que …

Elle ne comprend plus rien.

- Que j'allais rompre avec toi ? Un jour peut-être, qui sait ? On ne sait pas ce que demain nous réserve. Mais aujourd'hui, non je ne crois pas. Enfin, sauf si c'est toi qui le décide.

- Nan, _dit-elle, en criant légèrement_. Je veux dire … r_eprend-elle, plus calmement_.

Alexis dort toujours. Un bon point. Seulement, une chose l'a choquée.

- Un jour peut-être ? Tu crois que notre relation est vouée à l'échec.

- Non. Seulement, on ne sais pas ce que la vie nous réserve. Peut-être qu'un jour, on se séparera ou peut-être pas ! Tout se qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui, c'est profiter à fond de ce que nous avons. Et pour rien au monde, je ne changerai ce que nous avons.

Il esquisse un sourire. Il est tellement heureux de les avoir toutes les deux auprès de lui. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle sourit aussi.

- C'est bon de te voir sourire, _lui dit-il, après quelques secondes_.

Elle rougit, face à sa remarque. Il lui tend une main, qu'elle s'empresse de prendre et d'entrelacer ses doigts. Elle aussi, elle veut en profiter un maximum. C'est bien la première fois de sa jeune vie qu'elle se sent si bien avec quelqu'un. Et puis, depuis la mort tragique de sa mère, il est le seul à lui apporter réconfort, tendresse, sagesse. Et pourtant, cela ne fait que deux semaines qu'ils se connaissent, ou tout du moins, qu'ils se côtoient. Ils ne connaissent pas grand chose de l'autre mais ils sont ensemble, depuis peu. Ils apprennent tout doucement à s'ouvrir à l'autre. Des bribes de leurs histoires respectives sont confiés à l'autre, avec une légère pudeur.

Ils restent comme ça, pendant des dizaines de minutes, voire des heures avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à bailler. Il regarde l'heure. 00H48.

- Déjà ? On devrait aller se reposer. Demain, on va être sur la route toute la journée. Ça sera assez fatiguant comme ça.

Elle acquiesce, tout en se levant. Il en fait de même, calant sa fille dans ses bras. Ils se dirigent vers les caravanes, sans se parler. La journée n'a pas été éprouvante que pour la jolie rousse de 6 ans.

Ils arrivent devant sa caravane. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir le rejoindre. Elle meurt d'envie d'être à ses côtés, de sentir ses bras l'entourer, de s'endormir contre son corps, son parfum l'enivrant. Mais il y a Alexis. Cette petite doit être le genre d'enfant qui réveille son père le matin, en sautant sur le lit, comme le ferait tous les enfants. Alors quelle serait sa réaction si elle la voyait à côté de son père. Elle a déjà assez eu d'émotions aujourd'hui et pour une enfant de 6 ans qui a son père rien que pour elle, il ne faut pas en rajouter.

- A demain ?

- A demain, _sourit-elle_.

Il s'avance et dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Bonne nuit, _souffle-t-il, à quelques millimètres d'elle_.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle sourit. Elle l'aime, elle en est sûre. Le coup de foudre existe, pour de bon. Ses parents l'ont eu. Maintenant, c'est à son tour. Les paroles de sa mère lui reviennent en mémoire : « Quand tu auras trouvé l'âme sœur, tu le sauras. C'est quelque chose que tu ressens au plus profond de toi. S'il te fait sentir importante, être la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux, ne cherche plus, tu l'as trouvé ». Effectivement, elle l'a trouvé.

Lui aussi, sourit. Parce qu'il se sent bien. Il a trouvé la perle rare. Cette fameuse personne qui saura le combler, chose qu'elle a déjà commencé à faire. Peu importe les embûches qu'ils trouveront sur la route, il sera à ses côtés. Pour toujours.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allongée sur son lit, elle n'a de cesse de repenser à cette journée. A tout ce qu'il a bien pu se passer. Elle repense aussi à toutes ses journées depuis qu'elle est arrivée dans cette troupe. Elle a beau réfléchir et encore réfléchir, elle ne trouve pas un seul moment où elle a été mise de côté. Peut-être que les garçons ont raison, ils sont une famille. Et ils l'ont intégrée. En peu de temps d'ailleurs. Deux semaines qu'elle est avec eux et rien n'est plus pareil. Parce qu'elle a décidé de voir le monde, de changer d'air. Parce qu'elle a eu l'impression de suffoquer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer, de ne plus pouvoir faire un pas sans que l'on s'inquiète pour elle. Quand elle a annoncé son départ à son ancienne troupe, son père lui a demandé : « Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? ». Elle n'a dit mot, pensant qu'elle aurait la réponse une fois partie.

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, qu'elle n'essaie même pas d'arrêter. On peut penser qu'elle pleure beaucoup en ce moment. Mais que sont ces larmes ? De la tristesse ? Non. De la joie ? Oui. Du soulagement ? Aussi. Parce qu'elle a sa réponse. Oui, elle est sûre de son choix. Alors, oui, son père lui manque, tout comme certaines personnes à qui elle tenait énormément. Mais elle n'aurait pas supporter vivre une minute de plus dans cette troupe. Pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle renifle légèrement, commence à s'essuyer les yeux. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, en position fœtus. Elle porte sa main à sa poitrine et en sort une chaîne. Du bout des doigts, elle scrute une bague. _Sa_ bague. Pour la sentir auprès d'elle, ce bout de métal est là, accroché autour de son cou.

Parce qu'on n'oublie jamais, on vit avec.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endorme, en espérant qu'un jour, elle ait assez de courage pour surmonter cette tragédie, digne des tragédies gréco-romaines.


	11. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde. Me voici enfin avec la suite. Encore désolée pour l'attente. Enfin,un petit tour avec les reviews :_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : merci ^^_

_SeriesAddict76 : merci ^^_

_Pandora60 : oui mais ses peurs et ses doutes vont s'effriter au fil du temps. Enfin, j'espère ^^_

_Saluki8 : merci ^^_

_Seve2904 : merci beaucoup ^^_

_Elisalef : merci beaucoup. J'essaye de coller au maximum aux personnages._

_Lacritique : merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter ^^_

_Voilà, je vous laisse avec la suite. Pour ma part, je vais aller réfléchir à la suite ^^_

**Chapitre 10**

Elle se réveille tout doucement, avec une sensation de bien-être. Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, elle a passé une nuit plutôt calme, sans cauchemar. Elle sourit en y pensant. Parce que sa guérison est en route et pour de bon. Elle sait que ce sera semé d'embûches mais elle a trouvé du réconfort auprès de sa nouvelle « famille ». Ils l'ont encore prouvé hier par de simples gestes, de simples mots. La vie n'est peut-être pas si dure quand on est bien entouré, se dit-elle. Pour sûr. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-elle mal à l'aise, pas à sa place dans son ancienne troupe ? Pourtant, son père étant là, son petit ami de l'époque aussi, elle aurait pu trouver tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Cependant, non, il n'en fut rien. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle est partie. Elle se sentait étouffée, prise au piège. Mais, maintenant, elle se sent mieux et c'est plutôt bon signe.

Elle se lève, regarde sa montre et se prépare. Aujourd'hui, ils partent vers une autre ville. Au revoir Tampa. Bonjour Tallahassee. Elle ne connaît pas cette ville. Mais, être nomade a la faculté de vous emmener dans des endroits que vous n'auriez pas pensé à visiter si vous êtes sédentaires. Alors, elle prend comme ça vient. Être dans une troupe de cirque permet de cumuler obligation et loisir. Travail et visites. D'ailleurs, elle en a fait de ces visites. A vu de nez, elle a déjà dû visiter un peu plus de 150 villes. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui n'a que 20 ans et qui est sur les routes que depuis 5 ans. Elle ne retient que trois villes, quatre tout au plus : Miami, Houston, Los Angeles et surtout Las Vegas. Cette dernière, lieu de perdition pour tout addict au jeu, est aussi l'endroit où le mal a frappé. Et où la descente en enfer a commencé. Pas sûr qu'elle oublie de si tôt cette ville.

Elle sort de sa caravane, le soleil lui disant bonjour de ses quelques rayons lumineux. Un petit vent léger s'installe, la chaleur aussi. Belle journée pour partir. Les vitres des voitures pourront ainsi être ouvertes. Donc pas besoin d'étouffer dans l'habitacle. Le chapiteau n'est plus. Les techniciens doivent être sur le quai depuis quelques heures maintenant. Tout est quasiment rangé et quelques caravanes sont déjà attelées aux voitures. Tout ce petit monde court partout pour que tout soit prêt et qu'ils puissent partir le plus tôt possible et dans de bonnes conditions. Elle regarde l'horizon, le cherchant du regard. Ne pas avoir pu dormir à ses côtés a fait grandir en elle un sentiment de manque. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour, elle serait autant accro à un homme. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est le cas. Cet homme a réussi à emprisonner son cœur.

Elle stoppe son regard sur une silhouette masculine. C'est lui. Il est là, avec sa fille, riant aux éclats. La petite fait le singe, se secouant dans tous les sens sur une musique rythmée. Elle sourit face à la scène. Lui n'en peut plus de rire. Parce que sa fille a plein de ressources et qu'elle profite à fond d'un moment avec son père. Et surtout qu'à 6 ans, elle n'a pas peur de se sentir ridicule, comme la plupart des adultes pourraient ressentir. Il la fait tournoyer dans tous les sens. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, en tout cas. La musique s'arrête, ils se regardent et décident d'en rester là pour la matinée. Il stoppe le poste, retire le cd et le range dans son boîtier. Et là, en se relevant, il voit la trapéziste au loin. Il esquisse un sourire, tout en la saluant magistralement, tel un comédien shakespearien. Elle fait de même, en réponse à celui qui détient son cœur.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tallahassee. Ville indienne, terrassée par la température et par les ouragans. On dit qu'ils passent dans le coin tous les 3 ans et traversent la ville tous les 9 ans. D'ailleurs, en se promenant dans les rues, les gens ne parlent que de ça. Cette année est la fameuse neuvième année, celle où l'ouragan est censée passer en ville. Cela n'inspire pas confiance à la population extérieure mais pour nos amis, peu importe le temps qu'il fait, ils installeront le chapiteau ici. Dans cette ville. De toute façon, il faut bien gagner sa vie donc quoi que le temps décide, ils feront le spectacle tout le week-end.

Ils s'installent, comme d'habitude, à l'entrée de la ville. Montage de chapiteau, attelage des caravanes. Tout roule comme prévu. Le soleil est toujours là, pour le bonheur de tous. Certains s'entraînent, en attendant le spectacle. Jonglerie, lancer de couteau, clownerie. Tous sont perfectionnistes et veulent le meilleur pour la foule. Mot d'ordre du patron. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il montre à sa fille comment jongler avec trois boules. La petite s'emmêle les pinceaux, fait tomber ses balles en mousse. Mais elle recommence. Encore et encore. Elle veut y arriver parce que son père lui a fait une promesse et qu'elle veut absolument que ça se produise. L'abnégation doit se transmettre de génération en génération. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication.

- Hey.

- Hey.

Il se retourne et la voit, juste devant lui, avec un léger sourire. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne disent mot. Tout passe par le regard. La petite l'appelle une fois, deux, fois mais à la troisième fois …

- Papa ! _Crie-t-elle_.

Il se retourne de nouveau, il remarque que sa fille boude. Il sourit face à cette petite tête. Elle lui ressemble plus qu'il ne le pense.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

- T'avais dit que tu m'aiderais ! _Réplique-t-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la bouche en cul de poule._

Il regarde la trapéziste et explose de rire. Alexis le regarde en levant un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

- C'est même pas drôle ! _Continue-t-elle_.

- Désolé ma puce, _dit-il, en se calmant_.

Il s'accroupit, prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

- Laisses-moi deux minutes avec Kate et je reviens vers toi après.

Elle baisse les yeux, se sentant une nouvelle fois abandonnée.

- Promis.

Elle relève d'un coup la tête. Elle sait que son père n'a jamais raté une promesse. Il les a toujours tenu.

- Pendant ce temps-là, j'aimerai que tu continues à t'entraîner. Si tu y arrives, je te montrerai autre chose, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce et saute dans les bras de son père. Puis, elle part de son côté, essayer de jongler.

- Elle a encore du mal à accepter, _dit-il, en se relevant_. Je crois que ça va prendre encore quelques temps.

- Désolée que ça se passe comme ça, _répond-elle_. Je ne voulais pas couper ce lien entre vous.

Il la regarde. Elle est gênée et ne sait pas vraiment où se mettre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle s'y habituera un jour, _dit-il, souriant_.

Il se rapproche d'elle et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela fait du bien à la jeune femme, qui voit ses doutes s'envoler d'un coup de baguette magique. Cet homme sait comment faire pour qu'elle se sente bien, en un rien de temps.

- Hey.

- Hey.

Ils se sourient. Pas besoin de grand discours pour sentir tout l'amour qu'ils se portent. Ils se sont trouvés et aucun des deux ne souhaite que ça s'arrête.

- Au fait, on m'a dit que tu t'étais entraînée il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- C'est Lanie, c'est ça ? _Dit-elle, en souriant_. Donc, je ne peux pas nier ce fait-là.

Il fait non de la tête.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Oui. Enfin, je crois.

Elle se stoppe.

- Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression que si je continue d'avancer, elle va disparaître à jamais …

- Et tu ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Elle hoche la tête positivement. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Ni une ni deux, il la prend dans ses bras.

- Elle ne partira jamais. Elle ne cessera jamais de vivre parce qu'elle sera en toi. Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement mais je peux te dire que tu lui ressemble plus que tu ne le penses. Et puis les souvenirs sont là pour te rappeler qu'elle est là, quelque part.

- Et si … je perdais les souvenirs ?

- On ne les perd jamais. C'est le genre de choses qui restent graver à jamais. Ils seront juste enfouis dans un coin de ta tête. Et puis, un jour, sans t'en rendre compte, il y aura quelque chose qui va te faire penser à ta mère et tu seras heureuse de te souvenir d'un moment précis avec elle.

Une larme coule, puis une autre. Et puis, elle ne retient plus rien. Elle sait qu'il a raison mais son cœur a mal. Parce que c'est le genre de discours qu'elle aurait tenu. Parce que c'est le genre de discours qu'elle n'entendra plus de sa bouche. Sa mère n'est plus et elle va grandir sans. Oui, elle a 20 ans et n'a pas fini de grandir. Elle aurait encore aimé lui poser des tas de questions. Sur la vie, l'amour, sur sa vie professionnelle. Mais sa mère n'est plus et elle se sent mal.


	12. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir tout le monde. Je profite d'un sursaut d'éveil pour vous poster la suite (et après au dodo, aprce qu'il est plus de 2h du mat' et que demain, je bosse XD). Place aux reviews :_

_SeriesAddict76 : j'avoue, on m'a soufflé l'idée et je la trouve aussi pas mal ^^ Ça met un peu de piment dans leur relation._

_Castle-BB156 : ah ben tu sais, on dit souvent « caskett un jour, caskett toujours » (enfin moi oui en tout cas ^^)_

_Saluki8 : ça ne me dérange pas. Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur de toute façon ^^_

_Elisalef : merci pour ta review ^^_

_Pandora60 : ben voilà le chapitre 11, qui arrive plus tôt que prévu._

_Lacritique : Merci beaucoup ^^_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie de vos reviews et d'être présent(e)s depuis le début. Lire vos reviews est un vrai bonheur et ça me motive encore plus pour la suite, d'autant plus que cette fic' est un peu mon dada, celle que j'ai vraiment envie de bien faire et surtout de la finir ^^ Donc merci beaucoup pour être là après chaque chapitre ^^ Enfin, place à ce chapitre 11. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 11**

Ils sont restés comme ça pendant quelques minutes. Sans un mot. Encore et toujours. C'est leur marque de fabrique. Ça et les regards. Pourtant, pour un présentateur-clown, c'est assez rare d'être aussi peu bavard. Mais, là, ce n'est pas pareil.

- J'aimerai bien te voir.

- Hum ?

- Voltiger.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Pas tout de suite … Enfin, quand tu te sentiras prête. Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer …

- Je sais.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochent. Et puis, leurs lèvres s'effleurent, se touchent. Passionné mais léger en même temps. Aucun des deux ne veut aller trop vite. Et puis, ils recommencent une seconde fois, puis une troisième. De la tendresse, c'est tout ce qu'ils véhiculent à l'autre, et au monde extérieur. Parce que oui, autour d'eux, ça s'agite. Parce que le temps ne s'est pas arrêté. Peut-être pour eux mais pas pour les autres.

Il sent quelque chose lui tire la manche de sa veste. Il se sépare des douces lèvres de sa bien-aimée et remarque que sa fille est là.

- Ok Alexis. J'arrive, _souffle-t-il_.

La petite tête rousse sourit et repart comme si de rien n'était.

- Désolé, _reprend-il, en accrochant de nouveau son regard dans celui de la jeune femme_.

- Pas grave. Je comprends.

Un regard et un sourire compatissant.

- Allez, file retrouver ta fille.

- On se voit plus tard ?

Elle acquiesce, en souriant. Il lui vole un dernier baiser, avant de partir au galop rejoindre sa fille 100 mètres plus loin. A sa façon d'être, il s'excuse et reprend ses explications là où il en était arrêté. La petite, jalouse aux premiers abords, se relâche et écoute attentivement ce que son père lui raconte. Elle essaye tant bien que mal à exécuter les gestes mais rate ses premières fois.

La jeune trapéziste, quant à elle, les regarde de loin. Elle se sent jalouse de cette relation père/fille parce qu'elle avait la même avec sa mère. Une relation parent/enfant fusionnelle aux premiers coups d'œil. Ce genre de relation indestructible qu'on croît que rien ne les séparera. Et puis, un jour, tout bascule et il n'y a plus rien. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé et c'est ce qu'elle ne veut pas pour cette petite.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle parcourt le terrain, à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Elle réfléchit à tout ce qu'il se passe depuis le début, surtout avec lui. Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne connaît pas grand chose et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Et puis, il y a la petite qui n'accepte pas ce qu'ils ont. Difficile de se sentir en confiance et apaisée si quelqu'un de son entourage est contre tout ça. Elle a beau avoir 6 ans, elle n'en reste pas moins une personne à part entière et très importante aux yeux du « boss ». Et puis, elle sait lui faire tourner en bourrique. Lui ne voit que du feu mais peu importe, l'important est qu'elle soit heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte pour lui et pour sa « famille », Martha en première.

Au loin, elle entend des rires. Elle remarque qu'elle se rapproche de sa nouvelle famille. On peut distinguer Lanie, accrochée au bras de Javier, le lanceur de couteau, Ryan, le clown apprenti, en laçant sa femme, Jenny. D'ailleurs, ils lui font signe de les rejoindre. Ce qu'elle fait de ce pas. Elle aurait voulu rester un peu seule et continuer de réfléchir à la situation mais elle ne veut pas les blesser. Elle les trouve si gentils avec elle. Et puis, elle commence à fortement les apprécier. Elle se sentirait coupable de les planter là.

- Hey Kate ! _Réplique tout le monde, en répliquant_.

Elle signe de la main, en souriant légèrement.

- Pas trop fatiguée par le voyage ? _demande l'irlandais_.

Elle hausse les épaules, en faisant une petite moue. Aucun mot ne sort. Elle ne souhaite pas vraiment parlé.

- Vous n'auriez pas voulu mon fils ? _Demande Martha, arrivant de nulle part_.

- Avec Alexis, par là-bas, _répond la trapéziste, en montrant un endroit du doigt_.

La plus vieille des rousses la remercie de la tête et repart, sans demander son reste. Les autres ne savent pas quoi dire.

- D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec Alexis ? Elle s'en accommode maintenant de votre relation ?

- Lanie …, r_eprend Esposito_.

- Ben quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour eux.

- Oui, ben elle a peut-être pas envie d'en parler, _continue l'hispanique_.

- Non, c'est bon. Ça va.

Elle baisse les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Disons, qu'elle veut garder son père pour elle encore quelques temps.

Les larmes ne sont pas loin de tomber. Javier assène un coup de coude dans les côtes de la métisse, qui lui fait des gros yeux.

- Kate, ce n'est que le début. Elle va vite accepter … Tu comprends … _essaye de rattraper Lanie_.

Une larme coule. Puis deux, et puis toutes. Elle ne retient plus rien. Elle se sent honteuse de pleurer ainsi, surtout à cause d'une petite fille qui n'a pas souvent conscience de ce qu'elle dit ou fait. Kate fait la seule chose qu'elle connaît depuis quelques mois.

Fuir.

Fuir très loin. Là où personne ne pourrait lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et le seul endroit où elle décide de se cacher est la piste du spectacle. Bon, c'est sur, c'est assez difficile de se cacher quand on est au sol mais sur les hauteurs, personne ne peut venir. La plupart des gens ont un peu la frousse de monter. Alors, ni une ni deux, elle se prépare, monte et se saisit d'un trapèze. D'où elle est, elle se sent en sécurité. Personne pour la forcer à aller autre part, ni parler. Parce que de là où elle est, elle peut faire la sourde oreille. Pour son plus grand bonheur.

Respirant un bon coup, elle ferme les yeux et s'élance. Le vent sur sa peau lui fait du bien. D'ailleurs, elle arrête de pleurer, quasi-instantanément. Un bon remède contre le mal-être permanent. Tout compte fait, elle ne guérira peut-être pas, même jamais. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, ça, elle le savait mais à ce point-là, non, elle ne s'en doutait pas. Mais pour l'instant, elle souhaite tout oublier. Elle veut juste faire quelques sauts et voir jusqu'où elle pourrait aller. Parce qu'elle a eu l'habitude de s'entraîner pendant des heures, sans que personne ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Là, elle veut pousser jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à épuisement.

Elle saute. Elle lâche. Elle réceptionne l'autre barre, se retourne et recommence. Une fois. Deux fois. Autant de fois qu'elle le souhaite. Elle se sent de mieux en mieux. Elle ose quelques figures. Tout revient naturellement. Elle en sourirait presque. Même, elle en sourit. Elle se souvient de ce moment où elle a choisi cet agrément. Voir sa mère tous les jours le pratiquer lui avait donner le goût. Et puis, c'était un bon moyen d'être encore à ses côtés. Dix ans qu'elle le pratiquait avec toujours autant de passion, d'exigence et de rigueur. Pas besoin de comprendre qu'elle est dans son élément.

Lui, est là depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Lanie était venue le chercher parce que lui seul peut lui remonter le moral en un rien de temps. Elle lui a expliqué vite fait leur discussion et il a accouru aussi vite que possible. Il est du genre à s'inquiéter énormément pour les gens qu'il aime, surtout pour ceux qu'il considère sa famille. Mais là, c'est elle dont il se préoccupe. Il la sait instable, fragile et a peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de grave. Mais au vu de ce qu'elle fait, il se rassure. Elle semble avoir trouver le moyen de se calmer. Il poussa un cri de soulagement, ce qui oblige la jeune femme à regarder en bas. Elle finit son tour et remonte sur le terre-plein. Elle regarde de nouveau. Elle pensait avoir vu un fantôme mais non, il est là. Les yeux s'accrochent, pas un mot n'est prononcé. C'est assez redondant comme scène mais peu les importe. Ils sont comme ça. On ne les changera pas.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle pose le pied à terre et se rapproche de lui, les yeux baissés.

- C'était magnifique, _dit-il en souriant_.

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Parce qu'elle a pris une décision qui leur fera du mal. Pourtant, elle ne veut pas le blesser mais elle veut se protéger. De tout ce qu'il peut engendrer.

- Kate ?

Rien.

- Kate, ca va ?

- Rick, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus.

- De quoi ?

- De … rivaliser avec ta fille. Je sais qu'elle est tout pour toi et je ne veux pas du tout que le lien, que vous avez, soit rompu par ma faute. Je ne … Plus ça va et plus, je me sens mal.

Elle stoppe, relève ses yeux pour les plonger dans le bleu océan de son partenaire. Qui ne le sera plus pour très longtemps.

- Rick, je préfère qu'on arrête ici. Je suis vraiment désolée mais ta fille, je n'ai pas envie de lui briser le cœur.

Elle a enfin fini son monologue, sans qu'il lui ait dit un seul mot. Mais comment pourrait-il ? Après tout ce qu'elle vient de dire, il ne peut pas. Il est choqué par ses propos. Comment peut-elle dire ça, avec tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ? Il croyait que c'était réciproque. En fin de compte, peut-être.

- Je suis désolée, _finit-elle, la gorge serrée_.

Elle part, en direction de sa caravane.

_Alors, je sais, c'est assez sadique comme fin. Surtout, ne me frappez pas XD Tout ce que je peux vous dire concernant le prochain chapitre, c'est qu'il y aura un petit jeu. Eh oui, vous allez participer un peu (ça peut être sympa, non?). Ça vous remonte un peu le moral ? ^^_

_P.S. : en plus, j'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire ce chapitre, donc si tout se passe bien, vous pourriez l'avoir ce week-end ^^_


	13. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me revoilà donc avec ce chapitre 12. Je réponds aux reviews avant de vous expliquer le petit jeu (rien de trop compliqué, je vous assure ^^) :_

_Oriane : Ouais, je sais. Pour une fois que j'y arrive, je vais pas bouder mon plaisir ^^_

_SeriesAddict76 : Kate qui fuit ? C'est un point que j'avais envie de garder par rapport à la série. Merci en tout cas ^^_

_Lacritique : la baffer ? Tu as de la chance qu'ici, elle n'est pas flic parce qu'elle pourrait te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux XD Pour le jeu, je l'explique juste après ^^_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : si tu deviens violente, j'espère que ça ne sera pas sur moi XD_

_Pandora60 : t'inquiètes pas, ça ne va pas durer longtemps ^^_

_Elisalef : Un peu poussé ? Sûrement mais c'est aussi (peut-être?) une fausse excuse de la part de Beckett qui trouve là le meilleur moyen de fuir._

_Guest : Concernant Castle, tu devrais avoir la réponse dans peu de temps. Après, pour une discussion Alexis /Kate, c'est une bonne idée. J'essayerai de l'insérer dans l'histoire ^^_

_En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews. Alors, maintenant place au jeu. Je m'explique : dans ce chapitre, j'ai inséré des phrases de chansons. Chansons qu'il va falloir reconnaître. Il y en a, au total, deux (je pense que c'est déjà pas mal ^^). Juste un petit point concernant la deuxième : elle fait parti d'un film et il me faut le titre de ce dernier. Donc en gros, il me faut le titre d'une chanson et du (des) chanteur(s) et pour la seconde le titre du film (avec le(s) chanteur(s) si vous trouvez). Il suffira de m'envoyer par mp vos réponses (par dans vos reviews, au sinon les autres pourront avoir vos réponses et ça serait trop simple)._

_Donc je résume : une chanson, un film envoyés par mp._

_GAINS : les trois premiers qui auront les deux gagneront des indices pour la suite de l'histoire (1er : 3 2ème : 2 3ème : 1)._

_Si vous avez des questions (parce que ça peut paraître pas clair du tout) n'hésitez pas à demander ^^ Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer à la fin ^^ Sur ce, bonne soirée et bon chapitre. _

**Chapitre 12**

- Regarde !

Il ouvre entièrement les volets de la caravane.

- Le jour se lève.

Il sourit face à cette scène. Parce qu'il fait ça tous les matins mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Parce qu'elle est là, à ses côtés. Parce qu'il ne peut se passer d'elle. Et surtout parce qu'il est heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé la « bonne » personne. Et surtout qu'elle leur ait donné une réelle chance de construire quelque chose. Il sait que la route sera longue et sinueuse mais peu importe, il franchira les étapes une à une, avec toujours autant d'ardeur et d'amour pour elle.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? _Demande-t-il, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes_.

- De rien … Enfin si, j'ai envie de toi.

Yeux ronds. De gros yeux ronds. Voilà ce qu'il fait. Il ne s'attend pas à ce genre de réponses. Mais vraiment pas ce genre de réponses. Elle, elle sourit parce qu'elle a réussi à le surprendre. Loin d'elle, l'idée de dire des choses qu'elle ne ressent pas mais elle a réussi. C'est vrai, elle a vraiment envie de lui. Elle sent des papillons dans son ventre et une sensation particulière dans son bas ventre. Pourtant, elle n'est pas familière de ce genre de « pratique ». Parce que si nous devions compter le nombre de fois où elle l'a fait, techniquement, le résultat est minime : une fois. Oui, une fois. Avec son ex petit-ami. Et pour tout vous dire, ça n'a pas été très concluant.

Inconsciemment, elle veut retenter l'expérience. Parce que c'est lui et qu'elle a confiance. Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, elle ne jure que par lui. Certaines personnes pourraient la mettre en garde sur le grand Richard Castle, le beau parleur, le play-boy de service, celui qui affole les « nanas ». Cependant, son cœur lui crie que c'est le bon. Il lui a fait une telle déclaration que la donne a changé. Tout a changé. Il se bat pour elle et ça, elle n'est pas prête de l'oublier. Maintenant, elle veut le connaître, tout comme elle a envie qu'il la connaisse.

- Rick !

Il est resté là, planté sur ses coudes, la fixant. Ses yeux bougent, à l'appel de son prénom. Il sourit. L'entendre de sa bouche est tellement magnifique et donne une bouffée d'air frais. Il a réussi à la faire changer d'avis, à la retenir. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se bat pour quelqu'un. Enfin, pour une femme, autre que sa mère. Il veut vraiment que ça marche.

- Tu en es sûre ?

Elle sourit. Oui, elle en est sûre.

- Oui, _dit-elle tout simplement_. Je ne dis pas que tous mes doutes s'envoleront facilement et rapidement mais hier, tu t'es battu pour que je sois ici, auprès de toi. Et ça, c'est une chose que personne d'autre n'a fait pour moi. Alors, oui j'en suis sûre.

Elle se rapproche de lui et lentement, elle dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sait qu'elle risque d'avoir mal mais peu importe, tant qu'elle est avec lui, tout se passera bien.

Premier matin caresse. Matin tendresse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Quelques heures plus tôt.**_

Il la rattrape de justesse, avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

- Attend ! _Dit-il en posant sa mien sur son bras_.

Elle ne bouge pas, se sentant comme paralysée. Il avait parlé calmement alors qu'elle venait de le larguer. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas tout lâcher comme ça, sous prétexte qu'il y a ma fille.

Toujours dans le calme, il continue.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai, moi non plus, pas envie de lui briser le cœur parce que je ne partage plus autant de temps avec elle. Mais … je n'ai pas non plus envie d'avoir le mien brisé par ta faute.

Il fait une pression sur le bras de la jeune femme, lui indiquant de sortir, ce qu'elle fait sans trop rechigner. Ils se retrouvent face à face.

- Je me suis fortement attaché à toi, sans trop savoir comment. Et ce que je ressens est beaucoup plus fort que tout ce que j'ai vécu auparavant. Je ne veux pas … perdre ce que nous avons parce qu'il y a Alexis.

Elle n'a toujours pas dit un mot.

- Comme dirait l'autre « we could be heroes ». Parce qu'on pourrait être maître de notre destin. Maître de notre amour. Ce qu'on vit est quelque chose d'incroyable, qui dépasse l'entendement. Enfin … On ne peut pas passer à côté de ça.

« Dieu sait qu'il a raison » pense-t-elle. Ses yeux verts trouvent le chemin des yeux bleus océan de son « partenaire ». Elle se retient de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser. Parce qu'au final, elle l'aime vraiment et qu'inconsciemment, elle ne voulait pas de cette rupture. Elle a juste pensé à la petite tête rousse. Elle a senti l'amour que cette fille porte à son père et la voir malheureuse, à cause d'elle, lui fait du mal. Peut-être est-ce trop poussé comme excuse mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne peut pas passer outre cet amour infantile.

- Alors, laisse-nous une chance d'avoir ce brin de bonheur … « We should be lovers » … Ça résume bien ce qu'on pourrait être et surtout ce qu'on _devrait_ être.

Il insiste bien sur le « devrait » pour lui démontrer qu'ils ont un lien spécial et que rien, même sa fille, ne peut les empêcher d'aller vers ce qu'ils sont en droit d'espérer. Elle, elle baisse de nouveau la tête, regardant ainsi ses pieds, comme feraient les enfants quand ils se font disputer. Elle sait qu'il a raison. Ils pourraient être heureux. Lui, sait que c'est à elle de décider. D'avancer ou pas. Il lui laisse le temps. Parce qu'il a compris. Qu'elle ne s'est jamais réellement engagée, qu'elle a toujours fui une relation sérieuse. De peur de ne plus pouvoir contrôler quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'il l'a cerné dès le départ.

- Je sais que tu as peur. Et j'aimerai bien te dire que tout se passera bien mais je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne pourrai plus te regarder dans les yeux, au sinon.

Elle pose son index sur sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Il n'a pas fait attention mais cela fait 15 minutes environ qu'il parle continuellement.

- Tais-toi … S'il te plaît, arrêtes, _dit-elle, en souriant_.

Elle a enfin parlé. La première fois depuis qu'elle lui a annoncé leur rupture.

- J'ai compris. Et … merci.

Elle baisse son bras, le laissant ainsi le long du corps.

- Merci de te battre pour moi.

Elle enlace ses doigts dans les siens. Il a trouvé les mots pour la réconforter , lui montrer qu'il était présent.

- Always.

Encore ce mot. Cette promesse intrinsèquement lié à ce qu'ils sont. Des âmes sœurs. Elle a définitivement compris. Elle en a la preuve.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leur première fois. Premier amour. Premier baiser. Premier acte. Tout se passe en douceur. Pas de précipitation. Tout est réfléchi. Et puis, ils préfèrent prendre leur temps. Parce qu'ils ont toute la vie pour se connaître.

Une existence entière main dans la main.


	14. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me voilà enfin de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. Juste avant de répondre aux reviews et surtout de vous donner le chapitre, je donne les réponses au jeu :_

_La chanson, c'est **« Besoin de rien, envie de toi » de Peter et Sloane** (chanson des années 80, merci à la télé de nous ressortir ce genre de truc lol). Elle se situe dans la première partie du chapitre._

_Le film, c'est **« Moulin Rouge »**, de Baz Luhrmann. La chanson tirée du film s'intitule « Elephant Love Medley », chantée par Nicole Kidman et Ewan McGregor. Le film transparaît dans la seconde partie du chapitre. _

_Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé (ou qui ont essayé ^^)_

_Place aux reviews ^^_

_Saluki8 : j'avoue, j'adore aussi avoir du retard dans mes lectures. Ca me permet de ne pas trop attendre et d'être « soulagée » si le chapitre suivant est pas sadique ^^_

_SeriesAddict76 : Castle l'a indéniablement dans la peau. Et bon, là, il met pas 3 ans avant de faire quelque chose (ni elle 4 ans d'ailleurs ^^)._

_Elisalef : merci pour ta review et tu es toute pardonnée ^^ Regarde tes mails ^^_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : j'essaye d'être sadique mais je ne le suis jamais assez longtemps ^^ En tout cas, merci_

_Lacritique : dommage que tu n'aies pas retrouvé ton mdp. Tu aurais peut-être pu avoir des indices. Enfin, voilà la suite … sans indices ^^_

_Guest : merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite_

_Enfin place au chapitre 13 (supersticieux ou pas ? lol). Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 13**

- Papa ?

- Katie. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre.

- Moi aussi papa.

Première fois qu'ils se parlent depuis qu'elle est partie. Un mois donc sans nouvelles. Elle aurait voulu le faire avant mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage. Lui savait qu'elle devrait surmonter la douleur pour en arriver là.

- Alors, comment ça se passe là-bas ?

- Plutôt bien. Ce sont des gens formidables. D'ailleurs, ils sont aux petits soins avec moi alors qu'ils ne me connaisse pas vraiment … Ça change des Davidson.

- Je suis content de l'entendre.

Oui, il est heureux d'entendre que sa fille a trouvé sa place. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait plus dans son ancienne troupe.

- Et … comment tu te sens ?

Les secondes défilent. Que doit-elle dire ? Elle n'en sait rien. Ou plutôt, elle ne sait pas comment formuler.

- Disons que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais ils m'aident à aller mieux. Enfin … ils ne sont pas tous au courant mais ils ne sont pas demandeurs … Ce qui m'arrange plutôt bien.

A sa voix, il a compris. Mais il ne lui posera pas la question. Il connaît sa fille, elle ne voudra pas répondre. Il va juste attendre qu'elle lui annonce d'elle-même.

- Et puis …

Ah ! Peut-être maintenant.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse … En fait, non, j'en suis sûre. Ça peut paraître bizarre et si rapide, je le sais mais ce que je ressens est, comme il pourrait le dire, viscéralement profond.

Il sourit.

- Et il s'appelle comment, ce jeune homme ?

- Rick … Enfin, Richard,_ répond-elle, lentement_. Richard Castle, _continue-t-elle, en faisant une légère grimace_.

Au bout du téléphone, il est surpris. Sa fille sort avec le patron. Au vu de sa réputation, il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, sa fille reprend la parole aussi vite qu'elle le peut.

- Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais il n'est pas comme tout le monde le dit.

Elle fait une pause.

- Tu verrais comment il est. Si attentionné, si gentil, si doux.

- Et Josh ?

La question la surprend. Josh ?

- C'est fini depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y ait eu un commencement.

- Il t'attend toujours, tu sais. Pour lui, la troupe Castle n'est qu'une passade. Il pense que tu vas revenir.

- S'il te plaît papa …

Pourquoi lui parle-t-il de lui ? Elle n'en a vraiment pas besoin. Elle est en train de guérir. Elle n'a pas besoin de replonger.

- Dis-lui qu'il se fait des illusions. De plus, je lui ai dit que c'était fini, que j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

- Katie, il t'aime, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure …

- Tout comme Rick.

- Chérie …

- Non, papa. Laisse-moi faire mes propres erreurs. Laisse-moi tomber. Tu seras là pour me relever, j'en suis sûre. Mais pour l'instant, laisse-moi vivre cette histoire. Je veux voir jusqu'où elle peut m'emmener.

Elle l'entend souffler.

- D'accord. Promet-moi juste … de me téléphoner au cas où, ok ?

- Promis, papa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Allez, on reprend. Faut que tout soit parfait pour ce soir,_ crie-t-il, en frappant dans les mains_.

Les répétitions sont gérées de main de fer par le « patron ». Il est perfectionniste, tout le monde le sait. Chaque détail peut tout changer. Il en est plus que conscient. D'ailleurs, on ne devient pas célèbre en faisant n'importe quoi. Et la troupe se plie aux règles sans broncher. Parce que chaque personne vient d'une contrée différente et que le boss a su tirer de chacun d'entre eux le meilleur. Ils ne peuvent que le remercier et quoi de mieux que de se donner à fond à chaque spectacle ainsi qu'aux répétitions ?

Elle, elle le regarde, assise dans les tribunes. Elle le scrute de la tête aux pieds. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle le voit aussi sérieux. On ne lui a pas menti. Il est pointilleux, faisant recommencer si ce n'est pas à son goût. Sera-t-il comme ça avec elle quand il aura décidé de la lancer sur la piste ?

- Jo, plus de lumière sur eux, s'il te plaît, _continue-t-il, en montrant un groupe de jongleurs_.

Le « Jo » en question s'exécute aussi rapidement que possible. En moins de deux secondes, la lumière se retrouve sur le fameux groupe. Ce dernier continue son numéro, sans être dérangé par cet amas de lumière. Après quelques minutes d'entraînement et d'observation, tout le monde s'arrête, pour une pause bien méritée.

- On reprend dans 15 minutes,_ dit-il, non sans avoir lâché son sérieux._

Il se dirige vers le bord des tribunes, récupérant ainsi une petite bouteille d'eau. Dehors, le tonnerre gronde. Les nuages s'emparent du ciel, devenant de plus en plus gris au fil du temps. Le vent souffle de plus en plus, berçant ainsi le chapiteau. Ça s'agite pour le faire tenir debout. A l'intérieur, ça court dans tous les sens, sauf eux. Il a posé ses yeux sur elle, quelques secondes plus tôt, au moment de boire sa première gorgée. Il est heureux de la voir dans cet abri transportable, cette deuxième maison qu'il chérit tout autant que les autres.

Il se rapproche, s'assoit à côté d'elle. Il pose sa main sur la sienne.

- Ca va ?

Electrochoc. Elle respire de nouveau. Elle aurait pu rester des heures, comme ça. Crispée. Elle a toujours eu horreur des tempêtes et des ouragans.

- Kate ?

Impossible pour elle de bouger pour l'instant. Mais elle respire.

- Kate ? _Continue-t-il, en posant sa main sur sa joue._

Deuxième électrochoc. Elle tourne enfin la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les yeux bleus de son compagnon. Elle ne formule toujours pas de réponse, son regard en dit tellement sur ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment.

- Et si on rentrait à la caravane, le temps que ça se calme ?

Elle hoche la tête légèrement, et le suit, leurs mains enlacées dans l'autre.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle ne pourrait pas dire depuis combien de temps ils sont ici, allongés sur le lit. Une heure, peut-être deux, si ce n'est trois. Aucun mot n'est prononcé. Seule la pluie, tapant sur la vitre, empêche le silence entre eux de vraiment s'installer. Allongée sur le dos, elle regarde par la fenêtre. Le temps s'annonce de plus en plus mauvais. Il est difficile de voir quelque chose à plus de deux mètres.

- J'ai jamais aimé ça, _lance-t-elle, à demi-mots_.

Il ne dit rien. La main gauche sur le ventre de la jeune femme, son pouce faisant des légers cercles en continu, il se contente juste de l'écouter.

- Maman a toujours su me calmer quand une tempête se levait. Et, aussi surprenant que cela peut paraître, d'une certaine manière, tu sais aussi comment faire, _continue-t-elle, en retournant sa tête vers son compagnon_.

Leurs yeux s'accrochent.

- Viscéralement, je la sens quelque part, pas loin de nous. Comme si elle pouvait te dire quoi faire pour prendre soin de moi alors merci … Merci d'être là.

Quelqu'un a dit, un jour : _« Je crois qu'on survit à tout. Je crois que la vie est plus forte. Je crois que le temps est assassin et balaye les visages du passé en emportant avec lui les épreuves qu'on pensait ne pas pouvoir surmonter. » Ça_ résume bien la vie de l'Homme. Nous avons tous vécu des moments plus ou moins difficiles à gérer et pourtant, nous sommes toujours là. Alors pourquoi n'arriverait-elle pas à surmonter cette tragédie ? Elle sent qu'elle est sur la bonne voie. Surtout depuis qu'il est à ses côtés. Elle en est sûre. Sa mère a dû l'envoyer pour qu'il veille sur elle. Tel un ange gardien, il est là.

Il resserre l'étreinte, elle collant son dos contre son torse et fixant de nouveau dehors. Lui, lui murmurant des mots doux, parsemant entre eux des baisers dans le cou, tout en continuant ses petits cercles sur son ventre.


	15. Chapter 14

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre. Un petit tour aux reviews avant de vous lâcher le chapitre :_

_Pandora60 : Oui, Josh ne devrait pas tarder et ça risque de barder plus qu'il ne le faut (enfin je verrai d'ici là ce que je vais faire de lui ^^)._

_Castle-BB156-Bones : merci ^^_

_Saluki8 : peu de temps ensemble mais ils se comprennent tellement ^^_

_Elisalef : disons qu'il risque de se prendre autre chose qu'un rateau (mais comme pour Pandora60, je n'en dis pas plus ^^)_

_SeriesAddict76 : oui, sa mère veille sur elle. C'est un point que je voulais montrer._

_Allez, place au chapitre. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 14**

Une ruine. Un champ de ruine. Oui, on peut qualifier ça de « ruine ». Tout est sans dessus dessous, renversé, terrassé. Il est passé pendant la nuit, emportant avec lui tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Heureusement, le plus gros a été sauvé parce que l'équipe technique a pris soin de veiller toute la nuit, faisant des rondes pour que la plupart puisse avoir un minimum de sommeil. Et en ce petit matin, les dégâts se chiffrent à quelques milliers de dollars. Tout le monde s'active pour remettre tout en ordre. Ce soir, ils feront le spectacle. Ils le doivent, malgré les dégâts.

Eux, ils se lèvent après une nuit agitée. Elle n'a quasiment pas dormi et le peu qu'elle a eu comme sommeil, elle a fait des cauchemars. Lui, l'a veillé pendant toute la période nocturne. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mots employés lors des cauchemars de sa fille. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, de peur qu'elle ne fasse trembler la caravane, par ses cris. C'est ainsi qu'ils sortent de l'habitacle, des cernes imposantes sous les yeux, le teint pâle et d'une humeur un peu ronchonne. Autant dire qu'ils ne faut pas les déranger. Surtout lui. Tout le monde sait comment il peut être quand il a très peu dormi. Demandez à certaines personnes ce qu'il leur est arrivé un jour où le « boss » était de mauvaise humeur, ils en trembleront d'avance.

La matinée se passe dans la précipitation. Tout le monde essaye de faire au mieux pour que tout soit opérationnel. Les entraînements ne doivent plus attendre. Dans deux jours, la foule sera là pour voir le spectacle. Et puis, depuis la veille, il a pris une décision, qui changera de tout au tout la troupe et l'ordre établi au sein de celle-ci. Au vu de ces derniers jours et de ce qu'il a vu, certains changements vont être faits et surtout ne vont pas plaire à certaines personnes. Mais peu importe, il est là pour que tout roule comme sur des roulettes et ramener le maximum d'argent dans la caisse alors si des changements sont à faire, il les fera sans plier. De toute façon, c'est lui le boss. Certes, il a toujours demandé conseil son entourage et d'ailleurs à toute la troupe mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, il prend une décision seul. Face à lui-même et sa conscience. Si son choix est mauvais, il devra vivre, un poids important sur sa seule conscience. Et pour une fois, cette décision ne fera souffrir que lui et personne d'autre. Tout du moins, il l'espère. Troupe familiale donc décisions prises ensemble. Vont-ils lui en vouloir d'avoir pris une décision seul ? Vont-ils le laisser tomber pour avoir briser le « pacte » ? De telles questions ne doivent pas entacher son envie de voir plus loin et de voir plus haut.

Il a toujours eu l'optique d'être en haut de l'échelle et pas sur le deuxième barreau. Cela peut paraître prétentieux et égoïste de sa part mais depuis qu'il a commencé, ils ont gravi les échelons un à un, sans rechigner. Toujours pousser plus loin les entraînements, se déchaîner pour arriver là où ils en sont maintenant. C'est un investissement à long terme qui porte ses fruit aujourd'hui. Ils sont la deuxième troupe du pays en influence. Belle progression quand on sait que la troupe n'a que cinq ans d'expérience. Tout ça grâce à une seule chose : le travail.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Hey pumpkin ! _Dit-il, en souriant légèrement._

La petite fille lui sourit, en le voyant arriver.

- Papa ! _Crie-t-elle, en lui sautant au cou._

- Bien dormi, ma puce ?

Elle hoche la tête positivement.

- J'ai dormi avec grand-mère et elle tient super chaud.

Elle s'arrête de parler et fronce les sourcils.

- Papa, t'es malade ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ben t'es tout blanc. Et pis, t'as des traits sous les yeux.

- Eh bien, mademoiselle, tu ferais un bon détective, _dit-il, en élargissant son sourire_. Je ne suis pas malade mais je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, _continue-t-il, en reprenant son sérieux_.

- Alors, toi aussi, t'aimes pas les éclairs ?

Il pose sa fille à terre et ils se dirigent vers le chapiteau.

- Eh bien, pas vraiment. Disons qu'une certaine personne n'aime pas les éclairs et je l'ai donc veillé pour qu'elle puisse passer une meilleure nuit que prévu.

Elle s'arrête d'un coup, à l'entrée du chapiteau.

- Dis, papa ?

- Humm, _dit-il en stoppant un oas devant sa fille_.

- Pourquoi au début, j'aimais bien Kate et que maintenant, je l'aime plus ?

Sue le coup, la question le surprend mais la surprise laisse la place au sourire.

- Comment dire ? … Ce n'est pas que tu ne l'aimes plus. D'ailleurs, tu l'aimes toujours autant qu'au début … C'est juste que maintenant, tu la vois différemment.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, au début, tu la voyais comme une copine, comme Jenny, c'est ça ?

Elle opine du chef.

- Et maintenant, la situation a changé. C'est mon amoureuse … Disons que tu ressens un peu de jalousie parce que je passe du temps avec elle. Avec le temps, ça passera. Personne n'est encore habitué à tout ça. Va falloir que l'on s'y fasse.

Il se stoppe, s'accroupit pour se mettre à niveau de sa fille.

- Mais garde bien en tête une chose : je t'aime. Et personne ne se mettra entre toi et moi. Tu es et restera ma fille, quoi qu'il arrive. Ok ?

Elle hoche la tête.

- Mais si tu veux, on pourra tous les deux discuter avec Kate et tu pourra lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, d'accord ? _Dit-il , en se relevant._

- D'accord, _mumure-t-elle_.

Et d'un mimétisme parfait, ils reprennent la route du chapiteau, main dans la main.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il a pris sa décision. C'est sur. Dès que leurs troupes se retrouvèrent à quelques kilomètres l'une de l'autre, il ira la voir. Il veut des explications, une vraie discussion sur ce qu'il s'est passé, sur leur histoire. Cela ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Non, ça ne peut définitivement pas se finir comme ça. Il sait qu'il l'a dans la peau. Il ne peut plus se passer d'elle. Quatre mois sans la voir, ni avoir de ses nouvelles, il en devient fou. Il a beau essayer, elle refuse catégoriquement de lui parler ou de lui répondre. Pourtant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il a fait … ou pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout le monde est là, attendant le moindre geste ou parole de leur « boss ». La tension est palpable. La dernière fois qu'il a réuni tout le monde, il y a déjà deux ans, c'était pour annoncer le renvoi d'un de leurs collègues pour espionnage professionnel. On avait appris ce jour-là que ledit collègue travaillait pour la concurrence, dont tout le monde connaissait le nom, Richard l'ayant sous-entendu. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne font pas les fiers, de peur de se retrouver comme ce fameux type. Cependant, voir leur patron arrivé, main dans la main avec sa fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres, toute la troupe peut souffler un peu. Tout compte fait, l'annonce ne sera peut-être pas aussi négative qu'il y a deux ans.

Il entraîne sa fille vers ses proches et se positionne ensuite en face de ses collègues et amis. Car oui, ce ne sont plus que des collègues. Au fil du temps, ils sont tous devenus amis avec, certes, plus d'affinités pour certains que d'autres mais ils sont amis. Il les regard tous, un air bienveillant et toujours avec le sourire.

- S'il vous plaît ! Un peu de silence … Merci.

Il se racle la gorge et respire un bon coup, histoire de se donner du courage.

- Si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, c'est pour faire une annonce. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous sont au courant mais depuis quelques semaines maintenant, nous avons un membre de plus dans notre troupe.

Il la regarde. Son sourire s'élargit. Il n'aurait pas rêvé mieux comme partenaire. Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Nouveau membre qui fera son entrée dans le spectacle la semaine prochaine, à New-Orléans. Becks, alias Kate, _continue-t-il, en la montrant de la main_, fera donc partie du show des trapézistes. J'espère que vous lui offrirez un accueil agréable et chaleureux. Ça serait sympa pour elle.

Ça jase dans tous les coins. Des coups d'œil vers elle, des murmures. Elle, elle se sent d'un coup tendue.

- Et si j'entends ou je vois que ça se passe mal, j'en tirerai des conclusions et surtout des sanctions. Sur ce, bonne journée tout le monde. J'en attend certains à l'entraînement dans un quart d'heure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- L'initiation ?

- Arrête Rick, ca fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne l'a pas mis en place.

- Raison de plus pour la remettre au goût du jour. Ces derniers temps, on ne l'a pas fait et pourquoi ? On en sait rien.

Il les regarde un par un.

-Allez, les gars, c'était marrant quand on le faisait, non ?

Ils acquiescent tous.

- Oh et puis tu as raison, _lance Javier_. Désolé Kate si ça tombe sur toi mais je sens que je vais bien me marrer.

Et puis, ils se mettent à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Quelques idées sont osées mais ne retiennent pas l'intention de Xander. Sauf …

- Et si pour sa première fois, elle ferait le numéro, habillée en clown ? _demande Ryan_.

Castle la regarde et se met à sourire. Il l'imagine très bien.

- Ryan, _répond-il, son regard se posant sur l'apprenti_. Tu viens d'avoir une idée plus que géniale.

Le jeune irlandais ne peut qu'étirer un énorme sourire sur son visage et de légèrement bomber le torse.

- Fais pas trop le fier, mon pote, _dit Icesposito_. Ce n'est qu'une idée pour son intégration, _continue-t-il, un sourire en coin._

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ça ?

Elle a parlé. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû mais elle l'a fait.

- Disons qu'à ce jeu-là, non, _reprend Castle_. Chaque nouveau membre de la troupe doit passer son initiation. C'est le seul moyen d'être vraiment accepté dans la troupe.

Elle acquiesce, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, ça ne peut que bien se passer. Et puis, ça pourrait être marrant à faire.

- D'accord, j'accepte.

- Mais tu n'as pas à …

Elle lève la main.

- Je n'ai pas fini, _continue-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils_.

Toute la petite troupe est aux aguets et rit face à la scène. Castle hausse les épaules. Tout compte fait, quand elle s'y met, elle sait se faire respecter.

- Donc, j'accepte à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'apprennes deux ou trois tours clownesques. Autant jouer le jeu à fond.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, madame, _répond-il, en faisant une révérence plus qu'exagérée_.

Elle lève les yeux et rit. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

_Alors verdict ?_


	16. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me voilà enfin de retour avec cette histoire qui, je dois le dire, me prend toute mon énergie (je crois qu'au passage, je dois griller un ou deux neurones XD). Place aux reviews :_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : comme dirait l'autre, « the show must go on ». Autant qu'elle y participe ^^_

_Pandora60 : oui, il y a bien Josh dans le chapitre. Je le fais entrer petit à petit, histoire qu'il prenne place dans l'histoire._

_Saluki8 : J'espère que cette suite te plaira toujours autant ^^_

_SeriesAddict76 : Josh qui ne veut pas lâcher ? Non, il est amoureux donc difficile pour lui de lâcher prise._

_Lacritique : un numéro de trapèze en clown. L'idée c'est ça. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire ça (tout comme toutes les idées que j'ai d'ailleurs, mais je trouverais bien ^^). Josh arrive tout doucement et je promets un feu d'artifice quand il sera là (moi pas sympa avec lui ? naaaaaannnnnn XD)._

_En tout cas, je vais me répéter mais merci pour vos reviews. Comme certains le diraient, ces commentaires sont notre seul salaire. On n'écrit pas pour gagner de l'argent, juste pour faire profiter de notre amour de la série et de l'écriture. Alors merci de suivre cette histoire et de donner votre avis._

_Donc voici la suite. Enjoy ^^_

**Chapitre 15**

Ils ont quittés la ville, le lendemain du spectacle. Aussi vite qu'ils ont pu. Car, au vu du temps, il fallait remballer le plus vite possible. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur la ville depuis le début du week-end. D'ailleurs, à cause de ça, ça n'avait pas attiré tant de monde. Pour leur plus grand malheur. Un chapiteau à moitié rempli, c'est beaucoup de dépenses pour pas grand chose. Mais peu importe le monde, il faut continuer. Suivre l'itinéraire prévu. Le temps n'était pas avec eux, pas grave. La chance sera de nouveau avec eux. Surtout si l'arrivée de la nouvelle trapéziste dans le spectacle fait mouche. Lui n'en doute pas. Il en est même sur. Ça rendra le spectacle d'autant plus beau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

New-Orléans. Ville aux traits français, d'architecture latino-créole, elle regorge d'histoires en tout genre. Tout d'abord historique, puis festif. Concerts de jazz, balades en calèche, croisière en bateau sur le Mississippi. Et puis, les visites. Musée d'Art Contemporain, sur la seconde guerre mondiale. Le musée du mardi gras, l'aquarium et … le zoo. C'est là qui l'a décidé de les emmener. Il ferait tout pour rendre heureuse sa fille et tout pour que sa petite amie se sente à l'aise. Il souhaite que tout se passe pour le mieux. Alors, si au détour de la visite, une discussion peut s'engager, il en serait heureux.

- Cool ! _Dit-elle, un regard plein de joie._

Après avoir acheté les billets d'entrée, la petite commence déjà à courir vers les premiers animaux.

- Alexis ! _Crie-t-il_. Ne cours pas si vite, s'il te plaît. Nous avons toute l'après-midi pour la visite.

Kate sourit face à la bouille que tire la rouquine. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa jeunesse. A tout ce qu'elle a pu faire avec ses parents. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec ses parents en dehors du cirque. Les aquariums et les zoos étaient ses endroits favoris. Alors, elle comprenait l'enfant qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

- Elle me rappelle mon enfance.

- Ah bon ? _Dit-il, en la regardant, tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille_.

- J'étais pareille qu'elle. Toujours vouloir en profiter un maximum. Le zoo, tout comme les aquariums … un de mes endroits préférés. Mon père n'avait de cesse de me demander de ralentir, je ne pouvais pas. Si je me souviens bien, je devais avoir son âge, la fois où mes parents m'ont perdus. Mon père était complètement paniqué à l'idée de ne jamais me retrouver.

Elle se stoppe. Lui, la regarde, le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne le fallait.

- Et … ils t'ont retrouvé? _demande-t-il, la gorge serré_.

- Oui, _dit-elle, en souriant_. Deux heures après, environ. Je m'étais assoupie à côté des cages des gorilles. D'ailleurs, un des gorilles m'avait pris sous son aile. Il ne laissait personne m'approcher. J'ai lui expliqué que mes parents voulaient que je reparte avec eux mais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit triste. Mon père n'a jamais réussi à m'engueuler. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie, comme il l'aime le dire. Surtout le jour où tu le vois, ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai raconté. Il ne supporterait pas de revivre cet instant-là.

Il sourit et prend bien note du conseil. Alexis revient en vitesse.

- Allez papa ! Viens. Faut aller voir les animaux.

Elle le tire par la main et de là, ils commencent enfin la visite. Ils s'arrêtent à tous les box, la petite s'extasiant devant chaque animal. Les deux adultes, main dans la main, les doigts entrelacés, sourient face à tant de bonheur et de joie de la part de la petite.

- Elle adore venir dans ce genre d'endroits.

- Si elle aime comme moi j'ai pu aimé venir, tu n'as pas fini de l'emmener.

Il rit. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher, dans la situation actuelle, de penser à sa mère. Si sa compagne adorait venir ici, avec ses parents, quand elle était petite, alors elle doit regretter de ne pas partager ce moment avec elle.

- Elle te manque ? _Lâche-t-il._

Elle le regarde, plissant des yeux. Elle ne comprend pas de quoi il veut parler.

- Ta mère_._

Sa mère. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Enfin, si bien sûr, elle sait. Oui, elle lui manque mais doit-elle continuer cette discussion, lancée sur une pente savonneuse ?

- Souvent, oui. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai la sensation de l'oublier. L'impression qu'elle ne fait plus partie de moi. Comme si je l'occultais de ma vie.

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas … Elle était plus qu'une mère à mes yeux. Une amie, une confidente. Elle était présente à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Tout comme ces moments, comme aujourd'hui, où on visitait. Alors, j'ai honte … Honte de l'oublier et je me met en colère contre moi-même pour tous ces petits moments où je l'oublie.

Elle se stoppe un instant, regardant Alexis s'extasiant devant un couple de rhinocéros et leur petit.

- Et puis, j'essaie de tourner la page mais ce n'est pas facile … Là encore, j'ai l'impression de la mettre de côté, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il ne sait plus où se mettre parce qu'à cause de sa question – bête et stupide – elle n'est pas bien. Cependant, il est heureux qu'elle se dévoile à lui, lui parlant de ce qu'elle ressent sur un sujet douloureux tel que le sien. La perte d'un être cher. Il ne peut pas en dire autant, puisqu'il n'a jamais connu son père. Il ne peut ressentir la même chose mais il la comprend.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Elle le fixe, le regard troublé. Il plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle ne voit que compassion et compréhension.

- Papa. Dis, je peux avoir une glace, _demande-t-elle, en revenant vers eux, lui tirant la manche de son T-shirt_. S'il te plait, _continue-t-elle, en faisant les yeux de chat botté_.

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

Ils s'étaient installés, dans un coin du restaurant, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. On pourrait croire à des people qui se cachent des paparazzis mais en fait, non. Ils veulent juste un peu d'intimité face à ce qui va se dérouler sous nos yeux. Une discussion des plus attendues. Le moment de vérité où une jeune fille de six ans va pouvoir défier une jeune femme de 20 ans. Lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passent par la tête. Consciemment ou pas. Maladroites ou pas.

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

Elle finit sa glace, en lèche doucement sa cuillère. Gourmande qu'elle est, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle pose enfin ladite cuillère et les regarde, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Elle aimerait lui poser toutes ses questions mais elle ne souhaite pas pousser trop loin. Elle imagine bien son père l'enguirlander pour des questions qui ne se posent pas. Finalement, elle se décide à se lancer, parce qu'après tout, il faut bien une première à tout.

- Tu l'aimes mon papa ?

La question est simple et ne pose aucun problème à la jeune femme.

- Oui.

Une réponse rapide et courte. Mais de la façon dont elle a répondu, on peut effectivement sentir l'amour qu'elle porte au clown.

- Mais … comment tu peux savoir que tu l'aimes ? _Reprend-elle, en haussant les épaules_.

- Toutes les chansons prennent un sens.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Ça veut rien dire, ça.

Les deux adultes sourient face à tant de sincérité. La jeune femme reprend, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Aimer c'est …. _elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire_. C'est penser à l'autre tout le temps, vouloir le voir à chaque instant sans pour autant être toujours à ses côtés. C'est prendre de ses nouvelles, sans l'étouffer. Lui laisser de l'espace, lui laisser le temps de vivre sa vie … Aimer, c'est quelque chose que l'on ressent aux tripes. Ton cœur bat plus vite, ton cerveau est en connexion perpétuelle avec le sien …

- Perpuételle ?

- Perpétuelle, Alexis, _dit son père, en la regardant_. Ça veut dire que c'est sans fin. Que ça dure toujours.

- Elle utilise des mots bizarres.

-Toi aussi, un jour, tu les utiliseras ces mots bizarres, _reprend le (presque) trentenaire._

- Même pas en rêves, _finit-elle, en faisant une moue tirée des bandes dessinées_.

Castle et Beckett rient de bon cœur. La situation semble se désengorger petit à petit. Le stress diminue chez les adultes. Castle pose une main sur le genou de sa compagne, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il est avec elle, jusqu'au bout.

Quelques minutes passent, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. La petite assimile tout doucement ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

- Tu vas me piquer mon papa alors ?

La question est lâchée. Les hostilités commencent.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je vais te le piquer ?

- Ben, si tu l'aimes, tu vas l'emmener loin de moi et il me laissera seule. Maman, elle me laisse dans un coin, quand elle est avec son copain.

Bras croisés sur la table, la tête reposée dessus, elle semble triste devant cette révélation.

- Loin de moi, l'idée de te l'enlever, Alexis. C'est ton père. Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille et si tant est qu'un jour, cela arrive, je te promet de partir loin d'ici.

Elle pose une main sur son bras, et d'un geste tendre, elle fait bouger son pouce sur la peau, faisant ainsi de petits cercles. La réponse est claire et d'une sincérité qui touche la petite plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Alors c'était donc ça l'amour ? S'éclipser avant que le mal ne se propage.

- Tu serais capable de partir maintenant ? _Reprit-elle, en s'écartant de la jeune femme_.

- Alexis !

Il intervient enfin dans la conversation. Il n'est pas content de la tournure de la discussion.

- Qu'est- ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre jour ?

Il la fixe, un regard noir. Pas de réponse.

- Je veux bien que tu lui pose toutes les questions que tu veux mais tu ne peux pas lui demander ce genre de choses !

Pourtant, il ne lui en veut pas vraiment d'avoir oser. Il la comprend même. Parce qu'il a été à sa place, plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Alors, oui, il la comprend. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui laisse l'opportunité, la chance même, de changer le destin, de faire partie de l'équation. Il aurait voulu que sa mère, Martha, puisse en faire autant quand il était enfant.

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, _reprend-il, en radoucissant sa voix_.

La petite s'en veut. Ça se lit sur son visage. Mais elle a réellement peur de se retrouver toute seule. Finalement, quand on y pense, être H24 avec son père ne l'a sûrement pas beaucoup aidée. Le seul partage qu'elle fait, c 'est avec le travail parce qu'elle a compris l'importance de ce qu'il fait. Parce que c'est comme ça depuis qu'elle est née. Mais là, à cet instant précis, elle n'a pas encore capté l'essence même d'une vie de couple.

Kate, elle, ne sait plus où se mettre. D'ailleurs, en ce moment, elle aimerait bien filer à toute vitesse. Fuir loin, très loin, en espérant que tout ceci n'ait jamais existé. Mais il y a cette chose qui la retient, presque de force : l'amour. L'amour pour lui et puis pour la petite. Parce que même si en ce moment, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a de mieux dans une relation « belle-fille/belle-mère », elle l'aime bien cette petite. Une preuve ? La discussion qu'ils ont en ce moment. Elle voit Alexis essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans sa famille. La petite rousse est le type même de fille qu'elle aimerait avoir un jour. Vive, pétillante, intelligente, curieuse. Quelques adjectifs. Tous positifs.

- Et si on essayait de passer un peu de temps ensemble sans papa, ça te dirait ?

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Ou un autre jour. Celui que tu voudras.

La jeune fille acquiesce, doucement, heureuse que Kate ne lui veuille pas ou fasse semblant de ne pas lui en vouloir. La jeune femme, quant à elle, a bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas pousser plus loin. Ce ne sera que partie remise. Après tout, si elle devait partager sa vie avec la famille Castle, autant prendre le temps de bâtir des fondations solides. Et elle a bien compris que ce n'est pas en allant vite que ça fonctionnera.

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

Ils étaient revenus, Alexis dormant dans les bras de son père.

- Merci ! _Chuchote-t-il_.

Et comme réponse, elle dépose ses lèvres comme les siennes. Léger, simple. Juste un baiser volé, sous les yeux endormis d'Alexis.

- On se voit plus tard ?

Il répond par l'affirmative, en la regardant partir en direction du groupe très fermé que compose Lanie, Esposito, Ryan et Jenny.

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	17. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse du retard et de la petitesse dudit chapitre mais entre le boulot, la chaleur et le moral au plus bas, difficile d'écrire. _

_Place aux reviews :_

_SeriesAddict76 : le souvenir de Kate m'est venu comme ça. Parce qu'on en s'est pas trop sur leur enfance (que ce soit Castle ou Beckett) donc je me voyais pas faire sans ^^_

_Pandora60 : j'avoue, je me suis servie de mes petits-cousins et de mes neveux pour les questions. J'adore la période des 4-5 ans et leurs questions des « pourquoi ci ? », « pourquoi ca ? ». Tu sais pas vraiment quoi leur répondre mais eux, ils continuent quand même à te poser des questions lol_

_Castle-BB156-Bones : Un peu de sincérité ne fait pas de mal et puis au moins, la petite sait à quoi s'en tenir maintenant ^^_

_lilie76 : oui, les AU, c'est assez difficile à suivre puisque qu'on ne se sert que des personnages et de leur psychologie. J'espère en tout cas, je colle assez aux persos de la série ^^_

_Elisalef : Oui, elle commence mais rien est encore gagné ^^_

_Saluki8 : bizarrement, « toutes les paroles ont un sens » est venu naturellement, je ne sais pas pourquoi lol_

_M'enfin, le voici. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. So enjoy ^^_

_P.S. : je vous promets un long, très long chapitre pour le suivant (beaucoup de choses vont s'y passer, donc j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ^^)_

**Chapitre 16**

- Xander ! Xander ! Xander !

Chaque soir débute par la même rengaine. Les enfants scandent son nom, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Allez, file. Ils t'attendent.

Il sourit, l'embrasse et part. Cependant, il revient à vitesse grand V et l'embrasse de nouveau.

- Gourmand, va !

- Je sais, lui répond-il. Mais je ne peux pas me passer de tes lèvres. C'est une drogue dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

- Une drogue ?

- Oui, douce,_ très_ douce.

Il se rapproche d'elle, lui enlace la taille et l'embrasse doucement. Quand ils se séparent, un sourire naît sur chaque visage.

- Allez, ne les fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Ces petits ont vraiment envie de te voir.

Il fait une mine boudeuse, ses épaules s'affaissant et le regard vers le sol. Elle, elle en rit de bon cœur, ce qui fit sourire de nouveau son compagnon. Il aime l'entendre rire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il fait toutes ses pitreries. Car il aime la voir heureuse. Cela change vraiment de la personne triste, sombre et monotone qu'elle était quand elle est arrivée. Il sait pourtant que la partie n'est pas finie, qu'il lui reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir mais ils sont bien partis et s'il peut lui apporter un peu de bonheur et de rire dans sa vie alors il est heureux d'y contribuer.

- Ok. Tu m'attends ici, alors ?

- Rick, rejoins la piste tout de suite. De toute façon, je n'irai nul part, mon numéro est juste après.

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois et s'engage sur la piste pour de bon.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bonsoooiirrr New-Orléans. J'espère que vous allez bien.

La foule en délire, tout le monde applaudit. Il sait mettre l'ambiance en très peu de temps ou alors est-ce les gens (trop?) contents d'être là, prêts à vivre une expérience inoubliable ?

- Bienvenue dans le monde magique du cirque Castelien. Ce soir, nous allons vous présenter un spectacle de haute qualité. Clowns, lanceur de couteau, dompteurs de lions entre autres. Mais ce soir, pour votre plus grand plaisir, vous allez assister à un numéro des plus spécial : une initiation en bonne et due forme.

Les spectateurs poussent un « ho » expressif.

- Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi une initiation ?

Certaines personnes, surtout des enfants, crient un « oui », plus qu'impatients de voir ce tout nouveau numéro.

- Il est de tradition quand une personne dans une nouvelle troupe de cirque de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Nous lui imposons donc une initiation, une sorte d'intégration au sein de la famille.

Au son de sa voix, il est heureux. Quand, lors de son enfance, il avait décidé de se lancer dans cette aventure, il s'est toujours intéressé de très près à l'environnement humain et comment faire d'une troupe, une famille. Et en cherchant bien, il était tombé sur cette idée. Une sorte d'échappatoire au quotidien d'entraînements durs et physiques. Un moment de détente.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'est plus très loin. A peine quelques kilomètres. Il veut vraiment lui faire entendre raison, lui faire comprendre que sans elle, il n'est plus rien. Il est encore jeune – 22 ans – mais il sait ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Et puis, au plus profond de lui, il veut croire en leur histoire. Il semble vouloir croire que l'histoire tragique n'était qu'un prétexte. Qu'elle s'en est servie pour se replier sur elle-même et s'éloigner de lui. Cependant, il sait qu'elle aussi ressent la même chose. Il en est certain : ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle est là, à l'écouter. Elle est légèrement anxieuse, non pas pour faire son numéro car elle le connaît par cœur. C'est juste que c'est son premier show depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Se remémorer les paroles de sa « maman » n'a pas assez d'impact que les paroles dites en face à face. Car, d'habitude, sa mère est là, pour la rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien se passer. D'habitude … Oui mais l'habitude a été bousculée. _Elle_ a été bousculée.

- Je suis sûre que vous serez parfaite.

Elle se retourne et tombez nez à nez avec Martha. Elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver.

- Martha ?

- Si nous avons accepté votre requête, ce n'est pas par hasard, Kate, continue-t-elle. On connaît votre réputation et elle dépasse largement tout ce qu'on peut espérer.

A voir son interlocutrice des étoiles dans les yeux, elle s'imagine en face de sa mère. Parce que cette dernière avait toujours cet air avant un numéro de trapèze.

- Avec une mère telle que la vôtre, vous avez une voie toute tracée et je peux vous dire que de là où elle est, elle doit sûrement être très fière de vous.

Les paroles la touchent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Cette famille est donc aussi exceptionnelle qu'on le dit partout ailleurs. Elle en a la preuve chaque jour. Ils sont tellement sincères, honnêtes et chaleureux qu'elle ne peut plus refaire marche arrière. Elle s'est trop attachée à eux, pour les quitter.


	18. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir tout le monde._

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre assez long, je dois dire (c'est la première fois que j'écris aussi long en fait lol).J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc j'espère que vous en prendrez à le lire ^^ Mais place aux reviews :_

_Saluki : toutes tes questions auront des réponses dans ce chapitre ^^_

_Pandora60 : oui, sincèrement désolée pour la petite longueur du chapitre mais là, je me suis rattrapée ^^ (en espérant que ça te plaise)._

_Castle-BB156-Bones : oui, ils s'embrassent énormément. On dirait deux collégiens au début de leurs amourettes lol_

_SeriesAddict76 : Tu verras dans ce chapitre si tout se passe bien ou pas ^^_

**Chapitre 17**

Il est revenu peu de temps après avoir fini son speech, appelant donc l'équipe de trapézistes à venir le rejoindre. Elle, elle est restée derrière le rideau, attendant le bon moment pour entrer. C'est ce qui est prévu pour le numéro. Histoire de prendre par surprise le public, qui pourrait – peut-être – pensé que la trapéziste, dont Rick a parlé, est déjà sur la piste.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Plus que sûre. Et puis si je ne l'étais pas, il serait trop tard de toute façon. Et puis, … ce n'est pas toi qui voulais reprendre les initiations ?

Il esquisse un sourire gêné.

- C'est pas plutôt toi qui n'es plus sur de le faire ?

- Bon, ok, je l'avoue. Même si j'aime beaucoup ton costume et ton maquillage, j'ai peur pour toi. Pour une reprise, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne chose de faire ça comme ça …

- Pour une reprise, je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde, ok ? Dit-elle, en frôlant de sa main la joue du présentateur-clown.

Il se déplace d'un pas, lui montrant ainsi qu'il accepte cet état de fait. Elle s'avance, et entre sur la piste sur le rythme de la musique. Et là, tout lui revient. Les entraînements, les efforts donnés pour réussir toutes les figures, toutes ses années données à sa passion.

Et sa mère.

L'encourageant encore plus. L'arrêtant quand elle en faisait de trop. La relevant quand elle tombait. La soignant quand les blessures apparaissaient. Mais certaines blessures sont difficiles à guérir. En y repensant, elle se fige. Son corps ne bouge plus, son esprit est ailleurs. Tout le monde s'inquiète. Et plus précisément Rick.

_FlasBack_

Par un matin d'hiver, une jeune femme s'entraîne. Elle enchaîne les figures mais elle ne s'applique pas vraiment à ce qu'elle fait. Son esprit est ailleurs, loin de tout ce qui l'entoure en ce moment. D'ailleurs, en restant comme ça, elle pourrait se rater et atterrir quelques mètres plus bas. L'idée lui traverse l'esprit, elle la juge bonne puis se rétracte. Sa mère ne voudrait pas que sa vie s'achève ainsi.

Sa mère.

Sa vie à elle s'est finie de cette manière.

Cruelle. Dure.

Sans nom.

Une situation qu'on ne maîtrise pas, qui nous échappe totalement. On se dit que ce n'est qu'un rêve, que la réalité va revenir au triple galop. Et puis, la douleur est là, pour nous rappeler que tout est bien réel. Que tous les événements liés aux derniers jours existent vraiment.

Disparaître au loin … Ne jamais revenir.

De la plate forme, elle regarde la distance d'avec le sol. D'où elle est, elle peut espérer se briser la nuque et la rejoindre. L'idée est vraiment bonne. Très bonne. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser. Pourtant, sa mère, si elle était encore de ce monde, lui dirait de continuer de se battre. De montrer aux autres qu'elle est bien présente et prête à surmonter la douleur.

Douleur.

Non, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est trouver le silence. Le bien-être. Ce quelque chose imperceptible qui lui permettrait de se sentir bien.

Un cocon de bien-être, loin de toute cette excitation purulente de haine, de trahison et de douleur.

Douleur.

Encore. Elle ne la quitte plus. Elle a l'impression qu'on la poignarde au cœur. Une fois. Deux fois. Et puis plus rien. Elle a envie de pleurer mais rien ne sort. Comme si son corps lui interdisait ce comportement.

Faible.

Comme s'il lui dictait le bon comportement à faire. Pourtant, pourquoi continuer à souffrir alors qu'en un instant, on pourrait ne plus rien ressentir ? Comment continuer à avancer dans la vie, quand on nous enlève ce qu'on a de plus cher au monde ?

_Fin du flashback_

Un bruit. Et tout redevient normal. Elle respire de nouveau. Elle se sent perdue alors elle jette un regard à gauche. Un à droite. Elle reprend contenance à la vue de la piste et du public, venu en masse les voir. Elle se rappelle du spectacle, du numéro. Elle doit le faire. Elle veut le faire. Pour elle, sa mère. Alors elle avance. D'abord, doucement puis d'un pas plus rassurant, pour finir en un pas ferme et décidé. Elle lève la main pour saluer la foule, esquissant par la même occasion un sourire. Elle en profite même pour faire la roue et pousse même le vice jusqu'à faire un salto. Elle jongle un peu, montrant ainsi ses facultés d'apprentissage. Les gens l'acclament. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes, qu'elle contient de justesse. Tout compte fait, cette ambiance lui a manqué.

Elle monte rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Certains ont déjà commencé le show, que ce soit tout seul ou en duo. Et là, tout le monde s'arrête quand elle pose un pied sur le terre-plein. Elle s'enduit les mains de craie, jette un dernier regard au rideau par lequel elle est entrée. Elle sait qu'il est là, à surveiller que tout se passe bien. Qu'elle ira bien. Elle ferme les yeux, respire un bon coup et s'élance. En face d'elle, un partenaire fait de même. Les trapèzes vont et viennent. L'air frais sur son visage lui fait du bien. Un sourire étincelant s'étire. Elle est heureuse. Heureuse d'être là, d'être dans son élément.

D'un coup, elle décide de monter sur la barre en bois, tout en continuant de se balancer. Et d'un simple regard avec son partenaire, ils sautent en même temps, récupérant en même temps l'objet en face d'eux. Un « oh » se fait entendre, quelques mètres plus bas, ainsi que des applaudissements. Elle récupère le terre-plein, laissant ainsi ses collègues continuer le show. C'est ce moment-là qu'elle décide de jongler, avec des petites balles en mousse. Rick a décidé de l'initier, elle se prend au jeu. Et comme elle est la seule à avoir une tenue complète de clown, elle ne passe pas inaperçu tout en haut du chapiteau. Et pour pousser l'initiation jusqu'au bout, elle va s'attacher à un câble, qui sera lui-même agrippé au poteau de soutien. Pieds joints sur le rebord du morceau de fer, elle se penche dans le vide et reprend son jonglage. Et pour ne pas paraître trop « tâche » dans le numéro, un de ses compères fait de même de l'autre côté. Dans un synchronisme parfait, à en faire pâlir certains, ils jonglent. De leurs côtés, tous les trapézistes font le numéro pour le plus grand plaisir du public.

On les remonte, et se font détacher. Roulement de tambour. C'est le dernier saut de la soirée et il est pour elle. C'est le boss qui l'a décidé. Alors, elle se prépare et fixe les trapèzes. Tout ce qu'elle a à faire, c'est de sauter, récupérer la barre, ressauter, faisant au passage une pirouette et finir debout sur la deuxième barre. Le tout, sans s'arrêter. Elle l'a réussi plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle a commencé et même si cette semaine, elle ne l'a quasiment pas travaillé, elle l'a, à chaque fois, réussi.

Alors, elle saute, récupère la barre, fait sa pirouette, s'enroule autour de la seconde barre et finit debout. Un de ses pieds glisse mais elle s'attrape de juste. La foule acclame, siffle. Elle les salue et leur sourit.

Cinq ans qu'elle connaît ça. Chaque semaine pendant six mois, tous les ans. Entrer sur la piste, toujours avec le sourire. Mettre les tracas de la vie derrière le rideau. Les laisser derrière soi, le temps du numéro. Voilà ce qu'elle a appris. Alors, même si ce soir, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'y penser, elle a su les laisser de côté, les mettre dans un coin de sa tête. Et profiter de l'instant présent.

Elle quitte la scène, détendue, sereine. Elle l'a fait. Elle a réussi à vaincre ses peurs, ses démons. Elle croise sur son chemin Castle. Un regard, des doigts qui se touchent et un sourire. Il est heureux d'avoir pu assister à une telle scène. Et quelle scène ! Et même si avant le numéro, il émettait des doutes, ces derniers se sont envolés au fil du show. Derrière le rideau, elle s'assoit contre un caisson. Elle pleure sans vraiment pouvoir retenir les perles salées glissées le long de ses joues. Le stress redescend. Lanie accourt, l'entoure de ses bras et lui murmure des mots doux, lui intimant de tout lâcher tout en lui demandant de se calmer.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, paraissant des minutes, elle se calme. Sa respiration redevient normal. Lanie desserre ses liens mais quelque chose reste accrochée à sa manche.

Une bague.

Mais pas n'importe quelle bague. Celle d'un être cher. Et d'un geste symbolique, la trapéziste la prend entre ses doigts et l'embrasse, comme pour remercier le ciel (ainsi que sa mère par procuration) d'avoir été là, avec elle. De lui avoir donné le courage d'affronter une nouvelle fois la piste et son élément.

Rick, qui a assisté à la fin de la scène, l'amène à la zone maquillage pour qu'elle puisse retirer le pot de peinture qu'elle a dû appliquer sur son visage. Elle assise face au miroir, lui au-dessus d'elle, ils sourient. Parce qu'ils ont réussi quelque chose d'incroyable. Quelque chose de fort et c'est là, la clé de tout ce qu'ils recherchaient.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Enfin arrivé, il gare sa voiture assez difficilement à vrai dire. Mais arriver au moment où les gens quittent le chapiteau n'est sûrement pas la bonne solution. Il n'aurait pas dû prendre une aussi longue pause repas. Maintenant, il le sait mais peu importe, il est là et c'est le principal. Il va pouvoir lui parler et la raisonner. Il fait le tour du bâtiment et la voit, de loin. Il s'approche donc, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il va pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et … Il reste figé, face à la scène qu'il domine.

- Kate ?

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Figée. C'est tout ce qu'on peut retenir d'elle à ce moment-là. Cette voix, elle la connaît. Il s'est peut-être écoulé quatre mois mais elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Comment a-t-il pu venir ici, non sans prévenir ? Est-ce que c'est son père qui lui a demandé de s'incruster ici ? Ou l'a-t-il fait de son propre chef ? Elle se retourne et croise enfin ses yeux.

- Josh ?

Tout le monde le fixe. Qui est-il ? Que vient-il faire ici?

- Josh, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Pas de réponse.

- Josh, est-ce que ton père, ou quelqu'un d'autre de ta troupe, sait que tu es ici ?

Il la fixe maintenant.

- Je t'aime, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'aime, reprend-il, d'un ton plus consistant.

Peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencer une discussion mais au moins, il ne passe pas par quatre chemins. Elle, elle penche la tête sur le côté gauche.

- Josh, tu sais bien que c'est fini, réplique-t-elle, les yeux fermés, en soupirant un bon coup.

- Non ! Crie-t-il. Non, reprend-il, plus doucement. Ça ne peut pas être fini. Tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés, non, ça ne peut pas être fini.

La jeune femme baisse la tête, en soufflant de nouveau. Les paroles de sa mère lui reviennent en mémoire : « _Ne reste pas avec une personne parce qu'elle t'aime, mais parce toi aussi tu l'aimes.  
Parfois on a tellement besoin d'amour qu'on accepte celui d'un autre juste pour combler son vide.  
__Mais l'amour, ce n'est pas à sens unique, ça se vit à deux, ça se partage, et tu lui feras mal si tu fais juste semblant. _»

- Si l'un de nous deux ne ressent rien pour l'autre, on ne peut être heureux comme ça bien longtemps, lâche-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je sais ce que tu ressens Kate. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi.

A côté d'elle, Rick bout lentement mais sûrement. Si le jeune homme en face de lui continue son cirque (sa remarque lui tire un sourire tant ce jeu de mot lui est insignifiant), il ne pourra pas retenir ses coups.

- Josh, continue-t-elle, en avançant.

Elle reste bloquée sur place, tant la force de Castle lui indique de ne pas s'approcher de lui. Elle regarde son partenaire, lui indiquant implicitement de lui faire confiance, ce qu'il se résigne à faire. Leurs mains se détachent l'une de l'autre, laissant la place à la jeune femme d'avancer à son aise.

- Josh, reprend-elle, en le regardant.

Et les paroles de sa mère refont surface : «_ Si tu l'aimes, montre-lui par des actes, des petites attentions, plutôt que par des paroles, et si tu ne l'aimes pas, trouve le courage de partir pour ne pas le bercer d'illusions. _»

- Mieux vaut la solitude qu'une vie à deux mensongère. Tu as toujours été le seul à ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour dans cette histoire …

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tous ses bons moments passés ensemble.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'elle t'as dit ? Lâche Rick, bouillonnant de plus en plus.

- Rick, laisses-moi faire, s'il te plaît, lui lance-t-elle, par-dessus son épaule.

- Ton nouveau petit ami, je suppose ? Réplique le jeune homme, en montrant le clown d'un geste de la tête. Et en plus le patron, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, à ce que je vois.

Le clown en question s'avance, tête baissée, Esposito dans ses pas. Il l'attrape de justesse avant que son patron ne détruise le visage de son interlocuteur. Lanie, quant à elle, s'était rapprochée de son amie, lui montrant ainsi sa présence en cas de défaillance.

- Patron, je m'en occupes.

Castle se recule, toujours en fixant le petit blanc bec en face de lui.

- Tout compte fait, tu as raison, mieux vaut la solitude qu'être mal accompagnée. Au vu du peu de ce que je viens de voir, tu es une bien belle profiteuse et menteuse. Tu as su jouer de moi, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était te protéger. Profites-bien de ta petite vie.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela se passerait comme ça. Il n'aurait surtout pas cru qu'elle dirait ce genre de choses. Il commence à partir puis d'un geste brusque, il se retourne.

- Tu sais ce que tu es ?

Il la fixe, le visage grave, sans trembler.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite pu …

Même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un poing atterrit sur son visage. Une douleur insoutenable comme un pain de glace reçu en pleine figure, sans prévenir. Le lanceur de couteau est passé par là.

- Ne jamais insulter quelqu'un de ma famille ou alors on a affaire à moi, crache-t-il. Je te promets que tu t'approches d'elle à moins de cent mètres, je te fais ta fête, compris ?

Le jeune Davidson acquiesce.

- Alors, part … Part avant de perdre toute ta dignité parce que tu ne te rends pas service en venant ici.

Josh se relève, et après un dernier regard envers elle, il part. Sa dignité, si tant qu'il lui en reste encore, en a pris un coup. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle famille pouvait exister dans le cirque. Prête à tout pour une personne. Pourtant, la sienne est soudée ou alors peut-être n'est-ce que superficiel ?

- Ca va ?

Elle hoche la tête machinalement de haut en bas. Elle n'aurait pas cru une seule seconde que cette situation se passe un jour. Pourtant, elle était sûre de s'être quitter en bons termes avec lui. Faut croire que non. Mais, d'un certain côté, cela ne la choque pas plus que ça. Il était très protecteur avec elle, surtout depuis la tragédie. Alors elle comprend qu'il réagisse comme çà.

De son côté, Castle est sous le choc. Comment un petit jeune peut ressentir autant de rancœur et d'amour en même temps ? Pourquoi faire autant de kilomètres pour ça ? La distance ne lui a pas fait comprendre les choses, apparemment.

- Allez, viens, Castle, on rentre, lui lance Icesposito, lui tapotant l'épaule amicalement.

Mais le clown ne bouge pas. Trop de questions se bousculent. Il ne comprend pas. Plus. Il était prêt à frapper un homme alors qu'il privilégie la discussion à la violence. Cela n'a certes pas toujours été comme ça. Il a eu une période où la violence amenait des réponses. Une période courte, douloureuse, enfouie au plus profond de lui-même mais encore bien présente chez lui. Un passage qu'il regrette, qu'il l'a détourné du droit chemin. Et puis, il y a ce détail si petit, tellement insignifiant mais tellement important qui te fait revenir là où tu dois être. Tu te rends compte alors du détour effectué, de la perte de temps incontrôlable.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, faisant une légère pression. Elle est là, postée devant lui, lui souriant.

- Hey !

- Hey !

Yeux connectés, seuls au monde. Lanie et Javier décident de les laisser, seuls. Ils se sentent d'ailleurs de trop dans cet espace pourtant à perte de vue. Les tourtereaux ont entamé une discussion silencieuse. Elle le sent crispé, tendu, énervé. Elle a le cœur rapide, battant à cent à l'heure. Elle lui attrape la main, enlace ses doigts dans les siens et de son pouce, elle essaye de le calmer.

- Allez viens.

- J'ai …

Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge et ne veulent pas sortir. Pourtant, lui le veut. Il veut lui avouer cette chose, cette partie de sa vie.

- J'ai failli le frapper, lâche-t-il enfin, non sans avoir la pression que sa gorge le brûle.

Sensation de brûlure, de piqûre. Picotements.

- Il le méritait.

Il hoche la tête de contentement. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Tout lui échappe l'espace de quelques dizaines de secondes.

- Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais frapper quelqu'un. De privilégier la discussion plutôt que la violence. J'ai failli … J'ai vraiment failli rompre ma promesse. Je me sens lâche.

Et là, tout s'éclaire. Il vient d'ouvrir un pan de sa vie, de son histoire. Qu'y a-t-il pu lui arriver de tel pour en arriver aux mains ? Qu'a-t-il pu faire dans sa vie pour en arriver à se promettre une telle chose ?

- C'est vrai mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Ce n'est pas lâche, je dirai que c'est plutôt courageux, tu trouves pas ? Dit-elle, légèrement.

Il secoue la tête. Tout compte fait, elle a raison.

- Et puis, merci d'avoir été là. Il s'est vite énervé et cela aurait pu mal tourner.

Il esquisse un sourire, étant un peu plus calme qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle, elle se rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Elle respire un bon coup et souffle tout doucement, voulant ainsi laisser s'échapper tout le stress de la situation. Oreille contre torse, elle sent les battements de cœur de son compagnon ralentir et reprendre un rythme normal. Lui a posé on menton sur la tête de la trapéziste et souffle doucement. Il se sent mieux. De part le fait du départ de Josh et puis d'avoir pu dévoiler un peu de sa vie à celle qui partage sa vie. Il se sent mieux parce qu'elle n'est pas partie, qu'elle est là, tout près de lui, acceptant ce qu'il est.


	19. Vacances

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Non, ce n'est pas la suite mais juste un message pour vous dire que la suite est commencée mais que je ne pourrai la finir et la poster avant deux semaines, car je pars en vacances dimanche. Il m'est dans l'impossibilité de gérer les deux fics en plus de tout ce que je dois préparer pour les vacances. Je vous promets qu'au retour des Etats-Unis, le chapitre 18 sera vite écrit et posté (avec un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner). Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines. Bonne rentrée à tous les jeunes qui sont encore dans les études et bonne reprise à tous les autres qui reprennent le boulot ^^

P.S. : pour ceux qui suivent « I'll be there », j'ai quasiment fini. D'ailleurs, je pense pouvoir poster la suite demain soir :)


End file.
